Solo De Ti
by Sakura Li Kou
Summary: "Me enamorare, me casare y tendre hijos de quien sea que tenga sexo conmigo" Esas fueron las palabras que un dia ella dijo... Pero Shaoran Li jamas creyo que desearía conquistar a su nueva estrella, estrella que alguna vez fue suya..
1. Prologo

**Finc clasificación M+18 o para gente con criterio bien formado ya que contiene escenas explicitas de sexo**

**Solo de Ti**

Prologo

Así comenzó todo

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y quiero remontarme a una época algo lejana, a una época en al que solo tenia 18 años, cuando conocí a esta extraña chica, esa chica, la típica chica que no puedes dejar de mirar nunca… Y así comenzó todo.

Es nuestro último año de preparatoria, soy el presidente de la clase, buenas calificaciones, excelente relación con los maestros y compañeros, bueno en deportes, según las chicas muy atractivo… cosa que no niego los Li tenemos un encanto natural, así que tengo todo lo que se podía pedir , un futuro prometedor siendo heredero único de mi familia, todas sus compañías y negocios serán dirigidos por mí una vez que me gradué de la universidad, pero… siempre en cualquier clase y escuela… hay una chica que no puedes dejar de ver, ese es el caso de Sakura Kinomoto para mi, no estoy enamorado de ella claro que no, es una chica demasiado simple, incluso puedo decir que no muy atractiva, durante los dos primeros años de escuela a llevado el mismo modelo de uniforme que las demás chicas, a excepción de que este era alrededor de dos tallas más grandes que ella estoy seguro, la falda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas el saco era demasiado grande para dejar ver algo, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, siempre era un verdadero desastre, incluso más que el mío, eso es decir ya mucho, llega tarde todos los días, tiene calificaciones de los más normales, tiene serios problemas con las matemáticas, y para rematar todo aquel modelito de chica… tiene que usar unos horribles lentes de fondo de botella que le ocultan prácticamente toda la cara, pero ese día todo cambio, cuando escuche aquello…

-"¿No lo sabías?"-

-"Yo… no… pero ¿por qué?"-

-"Le llaman así desde el inicio de la secundaria, dicen que está completamente dispuesta a acostarse con cualquier chico que le pague 500 yenes"-

-"Eso debe ser un error, digo Kinomoto no parece ese tipo de chica"-

-"No es que sea ese tipo de chica, solo mírala, está desesperada"-

-"Aun así… no puedo creer esto, es decir es ridículo"-

-"No solo es eso, dicen también que come carne humana, que sus ojos brillan en la noche y que practica brujería"-

-"Todo eso es una locura no puedo creerlo"-

-"Solo date cuenta, nadie se le acerca"-

Mirando detenidamente era cierto, nadie se acerca a Kinomoto, era como si fuera natural para ella estar sola, jamás veía que almorzara con alguna de las chicas, ni siquiera en los equipos de trabajo que los profesores nos asignaban, siempre el maestro tenía que incluirla en alguno porque ella no se integraba, simplemente no lo hacía, los chicos de la clase siempre la molestan… algunos se preguntaran por qué no hago nada, pero así es desde el comienzo del curso, como puedo cambiar algo que nadie más hizo, voltee a la cancha de al lado donde las chicas practicaban tenis, ella estaba sola, completamente sola como siempre, no podía quedarme con esa duda, no podía… pero era obvio que no podía ir simplemente y preguntarle, así que al final me quede con la duda, pero en fin Sakura Kinomoto no es más que una alumna mas, una compañera mas de salón y ya.

Algunos días pasaron antes de que mis dudas se hicieran más grandes, siempre que veía entrar a Kinomoto, con esa sonrisa boba, el caminar apresurado, o más bien correr, como se sentaba frente a mi corriendo contra reloj, siempre la misma rutina, o verla ser regañada por un profesor, no parecía incomodarle esos sermones aburridos, rascaba su cabeza con una inocencia casi incomprensible, pedía perdón una vez más y se sentaba, nadie la veía y los que lo hacían solo era para reírse de ella, un día cualquiera de esos en los que me quedo hasta tarde regrese al salón a buscar una lista que había olvidado, hecho eso podía irme a casa con tranquilidad pero la encontré ahí, sola sentada con un libro y un cuaderno abiertos

-"¿Hoe? ¿Presidente? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Actividades de presidente?"-

-"Demasiadas preguntas para alguien que rara vez habla, ¿No lo crees?"-

-"Bueno –se rio un poco- Siendo sinceros nadie me habla mucho"- la forma en que lo dijo por alguna razón me hizo sentir un poco mal, y recordar una responsabilidad que tenía como presidente de la clase, unir a todos los chicos y chicas, crear un buen equipo entre todos y ella… estaba siempre sola, suspire con cansancio

-"¿Matemáticas?"-

-"¿Eh? oh, si simplemente soy pésima en la materia y creí que aquí me concentraría mejor que en casa"-tome una silla y me di cuenta de su cara desconcertada, una cara bastante divertida a decir verdad

-"¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?"- pregunte mientras vigilaba la puerta, con sinceridad no quiero que me encuentren con ella a solas y a estas horas

-"¿Hoe?"-

-"¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? Además dime de una vez antes de que me arrepienta y me vaya"- parpadeo un par de veces, con la misma expresión graciosa

-"Si, yo lo siento, bueno no entiendo aquí, aquí, aquí, y aquí"- señalo todo el problema y sinceramente la mire como si estuviera loca –"OH vamos la materia no es mi fuerte, no puedes culparme"-

-"¿Que haces en clase? Esto lo explico casi tres veces el profesor"-

-"Bueno… soy un poco distraída en matemáticas"- agacho la mirada apenada y yo no pude evitar suspirar resignado, ya me había ofrecido

-"Bien, pon atención ¿de acuerdo? Para resolver esto tienes que sacar la…"- antes de darme cuenta el sol ya se había ocultado pero había terminado de explicarle todo, lo resolvió sin ningún problema, era una buena alumna pero aun me quedaban muchas dudas y la primera era porque me entendía con tanta facilidad y no al profesor además de otras… que no me atrevo a preguntar

-"WOW que tarde se ah hecho, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, muchas gracias presi, por todo la ayuda, es muy fácil entenderte a ti"-

-"Lo explique de la misma forma que el profesor, no entiendo la diferencia"-

-"Que tu voz no me duerme"- me sonrió y pude apreciar algo bonito bajo los horribles lentes de fondo de botella que llevaba, sus ojos eran verdes, jamás lo había notado y es que hay que poner verdadera atención para fijarte, era un ligero reflejo, no supe que me paso, me acerque y retire los lentes –"Tus ojos… son verdes"- dije sin pensarlo mientras los veía detenidamente, era un verde hermoso, su rostro sin los lentes no se veía nada feo, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona, sus ojos además de ese maravilloso color eran enormes, expresivos, los labios se veían incluso tentadores ya que no eran ni muy pequeños ni exageradamente carnosos, eran de un color rosado, naturales simplemente…perfectos, ¿Que otras cosas escondía Sakura Kinomoto? Cuando me di cuenta de mis acciones le devolví de inmediato los lentes –"Lo siento, no sé que me paso"- ella puso una cara de burla y se puso los lentes

-"Me sorprende una acción como esta del presidente en realidad… no será ¿que el presidente se ah enamorado de mi?"- me puse de pie de inmediato sintiendo mis orejas arder pero ¿que la chica estaba loca?

-"¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Solo hice una observación!"-

-"Pero una observación es solamente comentar algo, tú me quitaste mis lentes y te me quedaste viendo bastante"-

-"Yo… yo…"- me había ganado y es que no tenia excusa, era verdad –"No importa porque lo hice, ¡solo que se te quede grabado que no estoy enamorado de ti!"- tome mi mochila y salí de inmediato, mire que el sol se había ocultado por completo… y pensé que fuera la que fuera ella era una chica después de todo, me quede esperándola en la entrada, cuando la vi salir comencé a caminar lentamente, pero ella no me alcanzaba así que me hice a un lado del camino y espere hasta que estaba frente a mí, desvié la vista –"¿Qué camino tomas para ir a casa?"- de nuevo esa mirada desconcertada, señalo derecho por donde yo iba, camino contrario al mío en realidad –"Voy por donde mismo, así que podemos ir juntos"- no la escuche seguirme hasta un metro después de que comencé a avanzar, me sigo preguntando una y otra vez por que seguía haciendo esto por ella, pero estábamos solos, podía preguntar solo para hacer charla ¿Cierto?

-"Presidente"- escuche que me llamaban, al voltear a ver me sorprendió el hecho de ver a Kinomoto justo a un lado de mi, en que momento se puso a un lado lo desconozco aun

-"Dime"-

-"Te estaba diciendo que muchas gracias por…acompañarme a casa, no tenias que hacerlo"-

-"No te acompaño, me queda de paso es todo"- mentí descaradamente, pero no pareció convencer a la chica a mi lado, porque la escuche reír –"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-

-"Que para quedarte de paso tendras que caminar el doble"- yo ya le había escuchado pero porque ella sabia eso, era la pegunta correcta

-"No sé de que estás hablando"-

-"No importa"- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse callada, caminamos cerca de diez minutos más hasta que llegamos a una cuchilla –"Bien yo me voy por aquí, esa amarilla de ahí es mi casa"- el lugar que señalo era como unos de esos suburbios de la televisión con todos sus casas prácticamente iguales y que solo la diferenciaban el color, la amarilla que ella señalo tenía un precioso jardín que alcance a distinguir, muy a pesar de estar bastante lejos, yo obviamente tenía que ir por el lado contrario, ya que yo no vivía ahí, pero ver ese lugar me hizo solo crecer más mis dudas, Sakura Kinomoto parecía el tipo de chica que ah crecido con una madre amorosa tras una estufa, un padre trabajador que llegaba de un pesado día de oficina con una sonrisa y quizás algunos hermanos y hermanas que la querían y admiraban, así que entre más pequeños detalles conocía de ella, menos probables se me hacían esos rumores

-"Si, yo voy por acá"-

-"Hasta mañana gracias por todo, me refiero a las matemáticas, sé que no haces esto de acompañarme por cortesía solo te queda de paso, eso ya lo sé, pero aun así gracias"- la vi hacer una reverencia –"Hasta mañana"- camino hasta meterse a la casa amarilla que me había dicho y la perdí de vista, tome el camino contrario a ella, camino que me tomaría casi una hora, así que como no quería caminar todo ese tramo volví a tomar el camino por el que había venido, por lo menos seria solo una media hora, cuando estaba de nuevo frente a la escuela recordé el corto tiempo que pase al lado de Kinomoto ella ponía mucha atención en la forma en que le enseñaba los ejercicios, era una buena alumna después de todo.

Al día siguiente me sorprendió un poco que Kinomoto no se me acercara para nada, todo parecía normal, la mitad del grupo la ignoraba y la otra mitad la molestaba, todo era como siempre, normal justo como debía de ser. Encontré a Sakura un par de veces más de la misma forma que la primera vez, la ayude como siempre pero la cuarta vez que paso… sentí un poco más de confianza para preguntar…

-"Wow, muchas gracias de nuevo, esto ha sido fácil y con los finales cerca… seguro pasare con diez y todo gracias al presidente, muchas gracias"-

-"Creo que es la decima vez que me dices gracias, pero está bien no fue problema, entiendes con mucha facilidad"-

-"Eres un excelente maestro, tal vez deberías dedicarte a eso"-

-"No… yo… dirigiré las empresas de mi padre cuando me gradué de la universidad"-

-"¡Cierto! Eres el heredero de las compañías Li, lo había olvidado"-

-"¿A que se dedica tu padre?"-

-"Es arqueólogo… también es profesor en la facultad de… obvio arqueología en la universidad, viaja mucho y siempre me trae cosas muy lindas, ha viajado por todo el mundo es increíble"-

-"¿Y tu madre?"-

-"Mi… madre… ella murió cuando tenía tres años"-

-"Lo siento"-

-"Esta bien, tengo a mi padre y mi hermano mayor"-

-"¿Tienes un hermano? ya veo"-

-"Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Curiosidad por mi?"- ese tono de burla en su voz me crispaba los nervios

-"Eres alguien que se burla demasiado para ser tan seria y además… tu apariencia"-

-"Si, si parezco niña buena ¿no? Pero que puedo decir"-

-"¿Porque te vistes así?"-

-"Encontré el uniforme con un descuento enorme, las chicas adoramos los descuentos, traté de arreglarlo un poco pero aun así me quedo grande"-

-"Los lentes, ¿por qué no usas de contacto?"-

-"¿Crees que con lo tarde que llego me daría tiempo de ponérmelos?, Tomoyo todo el tiempo me lo dice que los use pero…"-

-"¿Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿De la clase 2? ¿Es tu amiga?"- vi como se tapaba la boca, casi como si lo que acababa de decir fuera algo malo

-"Olvida lo que dije"- no quise insistir, conocía a Tomoyo Daidouji era una hermosa joven la cual era la presidente de la clase dos, me caía muy bien, era bella e inteligente, mi amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba de tras de ella, pero como era lista no le hacía caso, era lo que más me agradaba de ella -"¿Por qué tanta curiosidad hacia mi persona de repente presidente?"- me saco de mis pensamientos con esa voz dulce y con un toque de burla, de algún modo me volvía loco, aclaro loco de desesperación no de que me guste o algo por el estilo, Sakura Kinomoto no me gusta

-"Solo es eso, curiosidad"-

-"Ya veo"- dijo distraídamente mientras miraba sus uñas

-"Kinomoto, ¿podrías aclararme ciertos… rumores?"-

-"Ja! Así que si querías saber algo en especial"-

-"¿Puedes o no?"-

-"Supongo que sí puedo, dime"-

-"¿Comes carne humana?"- la escuche reírse a carcajadas

-"Claro que no"-

-"¿Por qué dicen eso entonces?"-

-"Fue en la secundaria, papa me preparo un delicioso almuerzo con carne, no quería compartirlo pero el olor llego a mis compañeras entonces… cuando preguntaron qué era lo que comía les dije que carne humana, de ahí empezó todo"-

-"¿Qué hay de que tus ojos brillan en la noche…?"-

-"Seguramente el reflejo de mis lentes"-

-"¿Y qué practicas brujería?"-

-"O ese es divertido, un día me tuve que quedar hasta tarde en el laboratorio de química y como me aburría comencé a decirle a los compuestos cosas como pelos de gato, lenguas de lagartija, sangre de cerdo, cosas así, el profesor había mandado buscarme con unas chicas y me descubrieron justo en ese momento, así que el resto es historia"- cuando termino de contarme suspire de alguna forma aliviado, había explicación para todos, seguramente también habría uno para el de los 500 yenes, se reía de nuevo, específicamente de mi –"¿Creíste todas esas cosas presi?"-

-"Te pregunte por una razón"-

-"¿Qué razón?"-

-"Que no te veo tipo para esas cosas, por eso"-

-"Ya veo… ¿y no hay nada más que quieras preguntarme?"- su tono de voz era serio, un tono que no le había escuchado hasta ahora

-"¿Eh?...-lo pensé por un minuto- No, no hay nada más"-

-"¿Seguro?"- hecho la cabeza hacia atrás

-"Ya te lo dije, estoy seguro, hoy te puedes ir sola aun no se oculta el sol, adiós"-

-"Ese es cierto"- me pare en seco cuando dijo "es cierto"

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-"500 yenes, lo hare con cualquiera por 500 yenes"-

-"¿Hablas en serio?"-

-"Si, aunque creo que la oferta no llama la atención de nadie, tal vez debería decir que gratis, así alguien realmente tomaría la oferta"- estaba tan asombrado que no procesaba realmente bien las palabras que me acababa de decir, y es que la viera por donde la viera, era algo imposible –"¿Tu lo harías por 500 yenes?"-

-"¡CLARO!"-

-"Que no, eso es lo que piensan todos los chicos, así que para tu mala suerte soy una virgen suave y pura"-

-"Decirte a ti misma suave y pura da miedo, no lo hagas"- meditaba sus palabras, de verdad sentía que tenía demasiada información, esta chica en definitiva no es normal

-"No hay nadie… que quiera acostarse conmigo, es por eso que eh decidido que me enamorare, me casare y tendré hijos de quien sea que tenga sexo con migo"- al decirme estas palabras las decía con una sonrisa en su rostro que no pude evitar mirar, sin que me diera miedo –"¿Romántico verdad? Pero no te rías ¿está bien?"- como podría reírme de eso, después me fui a casa con normalidad y decidí alejarme por completo de la chica, no quería que creyeran que era muy amigo de ella, después de todo con los exámenes cerca tenia cosas que hacer yo mismo

Al día siguiente…

-"¡Presi! Oye quería decirte que…"- ella tomo mi mano y comenzaba a jalarme, yo me solté de ella bruscamente

-"¡No te tomes tantas confianzas!"- ella se me quedo viendo un minuto y juro que en su rostro había tristeza pero solo se encogió de hombros

-"Que aburrido eres"- se sentó frente a mí como era costumbre y todo termino, no me volvió a dirigir la palabra en los siguientes días.

Cuando me fui a casa no podía evitar pensar en la chica, es decir, te atraía por 500 yenes pero la realidad era que quedabas atrapado de por vida "Me enamorare, casare y tendré hijos" eso había dicho ella, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien decide aceptar la oferta?.

-"De quien tenga sexo con ella"- si eh de ser sincero me molestaba pensar tanto en la chica, que su sonrisa juguetona y sus hermosos ojos se apoderaran de mi mente a cada instante, era molesto pero nada de eso quería decir que yo me hubiera enamorado de ella, claro que no

El último examen bimestral era el de matemáticas, y no podía evitar preguntarme si Sakura estaría bien en el examen, quería preguntar, desearle suerte, me regañe a mi mismo por hacer eso, de la nada se asomo Tomoyo Daidouji al salón y comenzó a hablarme, el profesor no tardaría en llegar así que prefería saber que pasaba antes de que eso pasara

-"¿Sucede algo malo Daidouji?"-

-"Es… acerca de Sakura Kinomoto"- eso me sorprendió, sorpresa que me recordó que Sakura había mencionado a la morena frente a mí, la presidenta de la clase dos, era de estatura mediana, piel blanca, su cabello negro azabache le llegaba a las caderas, dueña de la voz más hermosa que yo jamás hubiera escuchado, Daidouji me parecía admirable por que podía mantener sus obligaciones con la clase junto con los ensayos continuos del coro al que pertenecía por supuesto

-"¿Qué hay con Kinomoto?"- creo que mi pregunta fue algo brusca pero no le di importancia

-"Sabes que hemos trabajado mucho para que las tres clases sean muy unidas, todos somos amigos pero… no te parece ¿que la señorita Kinomoto está muy aislada?"-

-"Me parece que Kinomoto se lo busca, con sinceridad es la única alumna de la que no me preocuparía, no quiero que me involucren con alguien tan problemática, deberías hacer lo mismo Daidouji, si no puedes terminar igual que ella, ahora me voy el profesor ya viene"- no espere respuesta y simplemente me metí en el salón sin ver atrás, lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue la figura de Sakura jugando con su lápiz entre sus labios y nariz, la imagen era de lo mas graciosa, así que no pude evitar reírme, di gracias a que nadie me noto, ni a mí ni la risa, pero creo que Kinomoto si, por que volteo a verme y con un gesto infantil, me saco la lengua, negué con la cabeza y me fui a sentar con calma. Al día siguiente vi a Daidouji discutir con Rika Sasaki, cosa rara ella no parecía del tipo que discutían pero veía como Sasaki negaba una y otra vez y como Daidouji se aferraba a algo, creí que debía interrumpir pero en eso Sasaki huyo de Daidouji, cuando me vio parecía molesta, dio media vuelta y se fue por el lado contrario a Sasaki, quería saber que pasaba pero era cosas de chicas, no debía meterme

Viernes… todos los exámenes habían terminado incluido el de matemáticas, no me pude concentrar mucho en este ya que estaba muy al pendiente de los gestos que hacia la chica frente a mí, pero a pesar de eso se que lo hice bien, y algo me dice que Sakura igual. Como recompensa del trabajo duro en las pruebas, los profesores nos dieron dos horas de auto estudio… sin vigilancia lo que en realidad significaba dos horas sin nada que hacer más que relajarse, ya que el profesor no estaba y yo no tenía intención de interrumpir nuestro merecido descanso, de la nada entraron tres chicos, eran de la clase tres, los reconocía, era el típico grupo matón de esa clase.

-"¿Quién es Kinomoto?"-

-"Yo soy"-

-"Diablos es fea"-

-"¿Qué podías esperar por 500 yenes?-los otros dos rieron- Oye ¿Tengo que pagar más por una mamada?"- estaban frente a mí y quería pararlos pero ella misma me confirmo que era cierto, era lo que ella quería

-"Este chico de aquí vive solo, así que vámonos de una vez"- la tomaron por la muñeca y la pararon de su asiento

-"E…esperen tengo clases"-

-"No importa, vámonos en lo que no nos vigilan los maestros"- apreté los puños enojado, porque no los paraba, en eso escuche el llanto de una de las chicas, y Tomoyo Daidouji entro violentamente

-"¡RIKA! ¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar no es así? Te lo dije, ¡te dije que esto pasaría!"-

-"Lo siento… yo… todo es mi culpa"-

-"¿De qué hablas Sasaki?"- pregunto una de las chicas

-"Cuando estábamos en secundaria, se empezó a correr el rumor de que yo me acostaba con profesores y alumnos por dinero…"-

-"Un día un montón de matones como ese trió acosaron a Rika y Sakura la defendió"- dijo Daidouji

-"Sakura dijo algo como que era asombroso que estuvieran dispuestos a pagarme lo que quisiera y que…"-

-"Dijo "Seguro nadie se acostaría conmigo ni por 500 yenes" de ahí empezó el maldito rumor y terminaron bautizándola como 'Una moneda' como muchos la siguen llamando"-

-"Tenia miedo de que volvieran a hablar mal de mí, así que no decía nada"- Daidouji dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar por que salí corriendo del salón, el trió aquel y Sakura estaban saliendo ya por la puerta así que les di alcance

-"Ustedes deténganse"-

-"¿Presidente?"-

-"Kinomoto los profesores te buscan, sígueme"- tome a Sakura de la muñeca

-"Oye imbécil no te metas, ella está ocupada"-

-"Dije, que los profesores la están buscando"- encare al que se atrevió a hablarme así, este bajo la mirada, aun tenía ese viejo efecto de miedo sobre los chicos, y es que nadie se quiere meter con el antiguo capitán del equipo de artes marciales, al final lo deje no porque no me gustara, si no por las responsabilidades de representante de la clase no me dejaban tiempo suficiente, comencé a alejarme de esos tipos poco a poco hasta que comencé a correr, llegamos lo más lejos posible en los patios, extrañamente me sentía muy agitado, respiraba con dificultad pero al ver a Kinomoto ella estaba perfectamente, algo que me seguía sorprendiendo es que podía seguirme el paso sin ningún problema, siempre me había gustado competir con ella en atletismo, porque si había un buen oponente en la clase esa era Kinomoto –"Nos salvamos ahora sería mejor regresar al salón"-

-"¿Quién te pidió que fueras a salvarme?"- Sakura miraba el piso y no podía verle bien

-"¿Qué acaso preferías que te dejara con esos idiotas?"-

-"Si"- lo dijo en apenas un susurro pero la alcance a escuchar, debo confesar que cuando escuche esa respuesta la sangre me hirvió, siento como si todo su hubiera vuelto rojo, lo que me orillo a decir una locura, aun no puedo creer lo que dije y mucho menos lo que hice

-"¡Bien! Entonces lo harás con migo"- no le pregunte, solo tome su muñeca, la saque de la escuela hasta llevarla a mi apartamento, yo vivía solo y de alguna forma me parecía lo mejor, es decir que mas podía hacer, si no hacia algo ella seguiría siendo acosada por tipos como los de esa tarde… ese era mi pretexto

-"¿Aquí vives?"- ella me daba la espalda, yo aun seguía prácticamente en la puerta mientras Sakura examinaba el lugar, soy alguien ordenado, me gusta que cada cosa este en su lugar, pero como no es muy típico que un chico de mi edad sea así, seguro estaba sorprendida, aun de espaldas estaba seguro que veía las puertas que conducían a las dos habitaciones, seguro también veía el largo sillón, perfecto para lo que se suponía íbamos a hacer…

Le abrace por la cintura, una cintura estrecha y era perfecta, ¿porque sentía que mis brazos encajaban de una manera perfecta en ella?, comencé a besar su cuello, sería mejor ir directo al grano, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dándome toda la libertad del mundo para disfrutar de la suavidad de la blanca piel, le quite el saco y aun quedo la enorme camisa, eso no era sexy lo juro, comencé a jugar con los botones de abajo hasta lograr desabrocharlos, mientras metía mis manos debajo y sentí el estomago de Sakura, era plano, perfecto así lo sentía y una suavidad que superaba mi imaginación, quise explorar más a fondo, quería saber que más había oculto, yo seguía besando su cuello y poco a poco subía mis manos hasta que sentí el borde de su sostén decidí aventurarme y coloque mi mano por completo sobre uno de sus pechos, mi sorpresa era aun mayor, sus pechos cabían perfectamente en mi mano, y debo decir que yo no tenía manos nada pequeñas, apreté un poco y la escuche hacer un ruido extraño, la voltee para verla a la cara pero aun llevaba puestos esos horrendos lentes, se los quite sin dudarlo y ella me vio, estaba sonrojada y respiraba un poco agitada, le bese, tome sus labios con desesperación y es que ya comenzaba a excitarme, lo sentía con mucha claridad, desabroche el resto de la camisa escolar y esta cayó al piso, sentí sus manos temblorosas sobre mi saco y poco a poco desabrochando mi camisa, pero le estorbaba mi corbata así que sus pequeñas manos peleaban con el nudo, sonreí entre beso y beso, la ayude a quitarla cayeron las tres cosas al suelo y ahora estábamos igual ambos semidesnudos, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazo y yo con una habilidad que sinceramente no me conocía, levante una de sus piernas y esta rodeo mi cadera, pude sentir el tacto de su pierna con mi mano, quería ver más, quería apreciarla con detalle y parados en la entrada no lo iba a poder hacer, hice que bajara su pierna y la cargue, era tan ligera que casi me causa risa, escondió su rostro entre mi cuello pero no se quedo quieta, lo besaba y algo en mi se encendió como fuego, su respiración contra mi cuello, cuando sentí sus labios fue una eternidad de la puerta a la habitación, la baje con cuidado, cuando ya estaba de pie me rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos, comencé a besarla de nuevo y ahora quite la falda, me separe un poco solo para observar, Sakura era hermosa, de verdad que lo era, tenía un cuerpo de muerte, y aun así vestía de esa forma, de una forma que nadie la notaba, por alguna razón me dio gusto que nadie la notara, nadie sabría jamás lo que en verdad era Sakura, solo yo además que después de esto… ella estaría enamorada de mí, eso me éxito mas, no entendía este extraño sentimiento de posesión, la acerque más a mi mientras la besaba y deje que notara mi excitación, no sé porque pero bajo sus manos de mi cuello y las deslizaba por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar el inicio de mis pantalones, quito el cinturón y estaba a punto de quitar el botón de mi pantalón, se lo permití, pero no deje que terminara el trabajo, la recosté y quede sobre ella, la vi a los ojos y con mi dedo índice desde la punta de su nariz hasta el nacimiento de sus senos hice una línea, ella curveo un poco su cuerpo pegándose a mí y mis ganas de hacerla mía en ese momento, pero no me entendía el por qué quería que esto fuera inolvidable para ella… y para mi, cada caricia aun esta tan fresca en mi memoria que creo que por eso lo relato con tanto detalle, baje mi dedo por su vientre hasta llegar a su ropa interior, metí mi mano y sentí esa parte tan intima caliente demasiado y muy húmeda, Sakura estaba seguro mas excitada que yo, "desesperada", en cuanto mi mano la toco se retorció en la cama, sonreí ante esta reacción tan maravillosa, comencé a frotar mis dedos en su clítoris y ella comenzó a gemir, eso me éxito más, la tocaba con calma y veía como lo comenzaba a disfrutar, con mi mano libre comencé a tocar de nuevo su pecho, me molestaba el sostén así que no sé cómo me las ingenie para hacerla sentarse y tratar de quitar el condenado sostén, pero yo no podía, escuche que se rio, de mi torpeza seguramente, pero al final termino quitando el broche ella, pero no me dejo ver aun…

-"No es justo presidente- se pego a mi cuerpo aun sosteniendo la prenda contra su pecho casi desnudo- solo yo estoy dejando que me vea, ¿Y tú?"- le sonreí y no deje que hablara mas porque la calle con un beso, mientras la recostaba de nuevo, continúe besando hasta llegar a su cuello, seguí el mismo camino que con mi mano, pero esta vez era su brazo el que me impedía continuar

-"Si no quitas ese brazo no puedo seguir"-

-"Pero el presidente…"-

-"Shhh, llegara mi momento Sakura"- de inmediato ella quito su brazo pero de verdad que ya quería quitarme los pantalones y hacerla mía, pero es que si lo hacía… ya no podría lograr mi cometido, comencé a besar sus pechos, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba su pezón, ella gemía de nuevo y yo me sentía arder, sus manos traviesas bajaron por mi pantalón hasta tocar esa parte tan sensible de mí, eso me hizo sentir aun mas existido, si es que se podía, sentía que la ropa interior me apretaba y el pantalón estorbaba, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera estaba vez, comenzó a bajar mi pantalón con cierta timidez y torpeza le ayude de nuevo, con sus suaves manos comenzó a tocarme y juro que me estaba volviendo loco, jamás ninguna chica, con una caricia tan simple, me hizo sentir que llegaría al clímax con tanta rapidez, la forma en que me tocaba con timidez y osadía a la vez, tal vez era eso, ya estaba lo suficientemente duro y listo para lo que seguía, por que simplemente ya no podía contenerme más, tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que era su primera vez…

-"Seré cuidadoso… tranquila"- ella temblaba entre mis brazos y bese su frente –"Si quieres que me detenga lo hare, ¿De acuerdo?"- escondió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro mientras asentía, comencé poco a poco sentí como se estremecía, y un quejido salió de sus labios, en ese momento quise salir de inmediato, no quería causarle dolor pero ella me apretó con fuerza

-"No te detengas… ya hemos llegado muy lejos, estaré bien"- me dijo al oído yo dudaba, no quería lastimarla… no era que no lo hubiera hecho con alguna virgen, pero… porque me molestaba tanto en preocuparme por ella, ¿Por qué? Me retire de nuevo poco a poco y ella se aferro con más fuerza a mi –"Dije que no… hemos llegado muy lejos… si no terminas… yo no me enamorare de ti"- por un minuto creí que eso no me importaría, pero comencé a entrar de nuevo con cuidado –"Ya casi… sigue"- seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra con cuidado con calma, tratando de no lastimarla –"Entro"- dijimos al mismo tiempo ella me sonrió y yo por igual –"Se… se siente bien…"- dijo con timidez

-"Comenzare a moverme, ¿Lista?- asintió, comencé a moverme lentamente mientras se estremecía entre mis brazos y eso me encantaba, se mordía el labio inferior símbolo de que lo estaba disfrutando, llevaba haciendo eso desde hace mucho, cada que tenía un espasmo, algo cercano al orgasmo supongo, se mordía el labio inferior y yo moría por besarla cada que lo hacía, no me quede con las ganas me abalance a besarla ella me correspondió el beso con la misma pasión con la que yo lo hice, comencé a moverme más rápido poco a poco, se sentía tan bien que no podía contenerme, sus gemidos y tímidos gritos me volvían loco, bese de nuevo sus pechos hasta saciarme de ellos, después de un tiempo ya estaba listo para terminar, y ella parecía que también, aunque al sentirla tan íntimamente ella había terminado ya varias veces –"Yo… estoy a punto… ¿Tu?"- me sonrió entre esa mueca de placer

-"No estoy segura… creo que… ahhhh"- se aferro a mi espalada una vez más, lo identificaba perfectamente

-"Algo me dice… que estas más que lista…"- me seguía moviendo y ella seguía aferrada a mi –"… ya casi… yo…"- termine aun dentro de ella sin preocuparme de nada, no me separe de ella me quede en la misma posición, y entonces recordé el por qué estábamos en aquella situación, y me molesto un poco –"¿Esto es lo que querías? –Asintió cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, no me miraba tenia la necesidad de preguntar, confirmar… -"¿Te has enamorado de mí?"- con una voz ahogada dijo un tímido "si" me sentí satisfecho y me separe de ella, todo había acabado… -"Yo… tal vez te quieras dar un baño, hazlo en el baño de aquí, yo me bañare después de ti"- asintió, saque una pantalonera de mi cajón y salí del cuarto dejándole privacidad, aun que me gustaría saber que era lo que pensaba ella en todo momento pero era obvio que no podía saberlo, entre a la cocina y me prepare algo de comer, me sentía algo cansado, más que nada porque el día había sido pesado, mire el reloj y aun me quedaba tiempo para regresar a la escuela sin problemas, regresaríamos… ¿juntos? Lo pensé por un minuto pero ya no sabía ni lo que pensaba, mire el saco y la camisa escolar en el suelo de mi sala, lo tome para llevarlo a la habitación, cuando abrí la puerta se escuchaba la ducha encendida, su falda y la ropa interior estaban sobre la cama, igual que mi uniforme a su lado, deje la ropa ahí y salí. Sakura salió de la habitación pocos minutos después solo con la camisa puesta, decir que al ver aquello me encendí de nuevo queda completamente de lado, pero decidí calmar mis ganas de hacerle de nuevo el amor… frene mis pensamientos en ese instante… yo no había hecho el amor con Sakura Kinomoto solo había tenido sexo, es todo nada más que sexo, creo que aquel pensamiento me relajo lo suficiente para dejar el plato de lado y terminar de tragar con calma

-"El baño… esta libre"-

-"Si bueno… yo me daré un baño, aun hay tiempo suficiente para volver a las clases de la tarde"- la vi solamente asentir tímidamente –"Hay algo de comer por si quieres"-

-"Gracias"- su voz dulce y tímida no hacían las cosas fáciles, pero con toda mi fuerza de voluntad logre entrar al cuarto para darme un baño. Tome uno de los uniformes extra que tenia y es que cuando mire mis pantalones vi una mancha así que no tuve muchas opciones, me bañe lo más rápido posible, cuando salí y busque a Sakura no estaba por ningún lado, ni ella ni sus cosas, regrese a las clases pero ella no estaba ahí, todos se acercaron a preguntarme pero no respondí nada, me limite a poner atención y nada mas… aunque no pude hacerlo en realidad.

Fue el fin de semana más largo de toda mi vida, no vi a Sakura hasta el lunes y es que no me atreví buscarla en su casa. Ese lunes Sakura entro acompañada de Tomoyo Daidouji, todas las chicas la rodearon y es que su apariencia era otra por completo, el uniforme era ajustado y a su medida, exageradamente perfecto a su figura, la falda corta, lo más impresionante para mí, no llevaba los horribles lentes, todos podían ver lo hermosa que era y eso me molesto, no lo entendí no sabía porque me molestaba tanto, pero lo que paso después fue algo bueno para Sakura.

-"Sakura, lamento mucho lo que paso el viernes yo… si yo hubiera hablado…"-

-"¿Estas bien Kinomoto? ¿No te hicieron nada?"-

-"No pasa nada, estoy bien el presidente me rescato y me llevo a casa"-

-"¿En serio? Porque Li no quiso decirnos nada, y tardo bastante en regresar"-

-"¿En serio? Bueno que el presidente se halla ido de pinta un rato ya no es mi problema"-

-"De verdad siento mucho lo que paso Sakura"-

-"No te preocupes, no paso nada"- Sakura tuvo en su rostro todo el tiempo una sonrisa cálida y sincera, después de eso se integro a la clase naturalmente, como si siempre hubiera estado de la misma forma, pero… ella no me hablo, no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera me miro. Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que decidiera hablar con ella, y afortunadamente nos toco hacer la limpieza del aula juntos, pero ni ella ni yo decíamos nada, limpiamos, recogimos y ordenamos en completo silencio, cuando terminamos ya no soporte mas silencio y antes de que saliera le hable

-"Mentirosa"- dije justo cuando tocaba la puerta para salir

-"¿Por qué soy mentirosa?"-

-"Dijiste que te enamorarías de mi, y no haces más que ignorarme"-

-"No mentí, si estoy enamorada de ti, pero… me da vergüenza, así que… eh estado esperando que… tu me hables a mi"- yo no pude decir nada y ella salió del salón, no la seguí, me quede en la escuela un poco mas pensando en lo que ella había dicho, después de ese día Kinomoto y yo apenas si cruzamos palabras hasta el día de la graduación, y ahora que han pasado los años creo que todo solo ah sido un sueño, lo que viví con esa chica que jamás pude dejar de mirar.

S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S

Bueno este esta clasificado como un One-Shot pero tengo planeada una continuacion, si la desean conocer, tendran que dejar comentarios, tardara pero ya estoy en ella, solo que quiero saber si sera aceptada, asi que estoy de vuelta, con un aire mas maduro diria yo… espero sus comentarios y que les alla gustado

Este One-shot fue creado en base a un manga llamado "One Coin" sinceramente no recuerdo el nombre del mangaka pero también era un one-shot y de ahí nació la inspiración, los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y es sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah ya saben lo demas


	2. Reunión escolar de escandalo

**Todos los personajes aquí encontrados en su mayoría no me pertenecen a mi si no al grupo de Mangakas CLAMP, escribo este FanFinc sin fines de lucro**

**Summary:**

**"Me enamorare, me casare y tendré hijos de quien sea que tenga sexo conmigo" **

**Esas fueron las palabras que un día ella dijo... Pero Shaoran Li jamás creyó que desearía conquistar a su nueva estrella aunque sus métodos de conquista sean poco ortodoxos conquistaría a esa estrella… estrella que alguna vez fue suya… Los reencuentros siempre son inesperados… **

**Solo de Ti**

**Capitulo 1**

"Reunión escolar de escándalo, ¿Alegría o Martirio?"

Una chica que se encontraba en la comodidad de su oficina dando los últimos toques a su nuevo diseño, retocaba aquí y allá esperando que luciera perfecto tanto como para ella, como para el mundo, se desconcentro cuando el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos de que podía faltarle o sobrarle al vestido, tomo el aparato con pereza y miro el número desconocido contesto con algo de desconfianza sabiendo que ese número era completamente personal…

-"¿Diga?"-

-"¿Daidouji? ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?"-

-"Si, ella habla"- dijo con desconfianza

-"¡Genial! Habla Li Meiling ¿Me recuerdas verdad?"-

-"¿Li?"-

-"Si, era la secretaria de la clase C en la preparatoria"- decía con un tono alegre

-"La verdad no recuerdo…"- decía pensativa, se quedo mirando su diseño, se inspiro en una chica morena y de cabello negro, y al ver eso algo hizo clic –"Li Meiling dijiste ¿Verdad?"-

-"Si la prima de Shaoran Li"- aquel nombre hizo que la morena se molestara pero la prima no tenía culpa de nada, de alguna forma se sintió contenta de saber de la alegre oriental, al mirar de nuevo el dibujo la imagen se hizo más clara, una chica de coletas y cabello negro intenso, atrevida y muy alegre, aunque algo agresiva cuando se trataba de su primo

-"Ya te recordé, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?"- pregunto contenta de platicar con la morena

-"Mi primo me dio su agenda y ahí estaba el numero de tu casa, y ahí me dieron el de tu celular, solo dije que era una ex compañera de la escuela"-

-"Vaya, debo cambiar eso, así cualquiera puede tener este número, pero dime ¿Por qué la llamada? No me molesta claro, pero después de tantos años"-

-"Jejeje, veras hace poco me encontré con un compañero de clase, y estuvimos platicando, y pensamos que sería una excelente idea hacer una reunión, le comente a mi primo y a Eriol, Eriol está completamente de acuerdo, ¿Te acuerdas de él verdad? pero el amargado de mi primo dice que está muy ocupado pero me dio la agenda de la preparatoria y pensé en llamarle a la presidenta de la clase "B" para hacer una reunión completa, también llame al presidente de la clase "C" todos quedaron en tratar de contactar a cuanta gente pudieran, ¿Qué te parece la idea?"-

-"Me parece estupenda, pero no estoy muy segura de poder asistir, estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo"-

-"Oh vamos Tomoyo, no me digas eso, estoy segura que será divertido, además puedes hacerte un espacio, no es necesario que te quedes toda la noche solo un momento, anda el chiste es que hagas acto de presencia, por favor"-

-"Te aseguro que lo pensare muy bien"-

-"Bueno pero cuando menos llamaras a los chicos y chicas ¿no?"-

-"Puedes estar segura que lo hare, ¿Dime donde y cuando se reunirán?"-

-"En el Antro-bar "Dragón" ¿Sabes cuál? Ese que acaban de abrir hace unas semanas"-

-"Si se cual"

-"Claro si tu y Kinomoto fueron a la inauguración, oye eso fue hace más de un mes ya no se ha sabido nada de ella"-

-"Si bueno, Sakura está descansando, ah tenido unas agendas muy ocupadas en los últimos años, entre la universidad y su trabajo"-

-"Ya veo… oye y ¿es cierto de la película que protagonizara?"-

-"Dime Meiling ¿A qué te dedicas?"-

-"Je… bueno acabo terminar mi carrera de economía derecho, algo obligatorio en el clan Li, pero… oye no te gustaría tomar un café, así nos pondríamos al corriente"-

-"Lo siento no puedo, pero hare las llamadas"-

-"Bueno… una lástima-dijo con desanimo- pero platicaremos en la reunión ¿Verdad?"-

-"Eso espero Mei"-

-"Anda no seas aguafiestas"-

-"No es eso, de verdad estoy saturada de trabajo"-

-"Bueno y ¿Qué hay de Kinomoto? ¿Crees que ella quiera ir?"-

-"No lo sé, Sakura está de vacaciones"-

-"Bueno una fiesta es parte de las vacaciones… oh ya entiendo, Kinomoto se la pasaba en fiestas todo el tiempo verdad ¿Cierto?"-

-"Si algo así"-

-"Bueno no importa, coméntale tal vez quiera ir, será este mismo sábado, ah ten cuidado con las chicas algunas ya se casaron, es bastante divertido cuando te contestan y te dicen, ese es mi nombre de soltera"- dijo haciendo una voz diferente

-"Bueno tendré cuidado, nos veremos después Mei, yo te llamare ¿está bien? cuídate"- antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo mas Tomoyo colgó, suspiro cansada tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, saco las llaves dirigiéndose a un sedan G37 2010 plateado, al subir y dejar sus cosas, el celular comenzó a sonar, un nuevo número que no le era nada desconocido, bufo enfadada, encendió el auto pero estaba segura que no dejaría de sonar –"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-

-"¿Así le contestas a todas las personas que te llaman? Que mala"- dijo la voz varonil

-"Solo cuando la llamada es molesta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te había dicho que dejaras de llamarme"-

-"¿Se contacto Mei contigo?"-

-"¿Cuál sería tu interés si lo hizo?"-

-"Si lo hizo ya no tendría el placer de invitarte a venir conmigo a esa maravillosa idea suya y si no lo ha hecho aun tengo la oportunidad de sorprenderte"-

-"Como si fuera a aceptar"-

-"La esperanza muere al último mi querida Tomoyo"-

-"Pues mátala de una vez, porque yo no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo"- dicho esto corto la llamada y aventó el teléfono al asiento del copiloto. Al llegar a su casa la sirvienta le dio la bienvenida como de costumbre desde que había regresado a Japón

-"Bienvenida a casa señorita Tomoyo"-

-"Gracias Ume, ¿Mi madre llego ya?"-

-"Llamo para decir que estaría aquí para la cena"-

-"¿Y Sakura donde esta?"-

-"Creo que en su habitación, no ha salido en todo el día de ahí"-

-"Gracias"-

-"¿Quiere que le diga que está aquí?"-

-"No, así está bien, yo iré a buscarla en un rato, llévame té a mi cuarto por favor"-

-"Como diga señorita"- hizo una reverencia y se retiro, la morena subió las escaleras y camino hasta su cuarto, cuando entro la primera imagen que vio fue la de su prima acostada boca abajo en uno de sus sillones mientras comía galletas y hojeaba una revista

-"Pensé que estabas en tu habitación"-

-"Oh, Tomoyo bienvenida- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Si estaba pero me aburrí, y vine a buscar algunas revistas en tu cuarto, pero tienes las mismas que yo… bueno menos estas, necesito comprar algunos libros, ¿crees que podríamos ir juntas?"-

-"¿Salir?"-

-"Si… se hace fuera de las rejas de la casa… eso que haces tú cuando vas a la oficina"-

-"Entendí el mensaje, pero…"-

-"Tomoyo esto no es Europa, es más fácil moverme aquí, no hay paparazis por todo el lugar rodeándome, desde que regresamos no hemos salido más que a esa inauguración, eso porque fue trabajo, no es justo me aburro mucho aquí"-

-"Sakura, eres el blanco de los medios y lo sabes, debemos cuidar mucho tu reputación, de cómo te ven y lo que haces, ese último escándalo… malditos amarillistas, nos costó un contrato muy importante, no pienso permitir que te hagan algo así de nuevo"-

-"Si pero no creo que ir a comprar libros me vaya a poner como una chica mala, en Europa son muy exagerados"-

-"Sakura… hemos vivido en Europa desde la graduación de la preparatoria… y creo que olvidaste que aquí… son aun peores con esas cosas… por favor se precavida"-

-"Lo seré... lo prometo"-

-"Gracias"- Tomoyo dejo su bolsa en la cama, camino al armario y comenzó a mover varias cosas dentro (aclaremos que Tomoyo Daidouji no tiene un armario pequeño)

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"Busco mis viejas agendas, hay uno teléfonos que quiero"-

-"Pensé que todos los tenias en tu agenda electrónica"-

-"Es que estos son muy viejos por eso no los tengo almacenados aquí, además jamás pensé en volver a usarlos"-

-"¿De qué trata? ¿Qué números son?"-

-"Espera que termino de buscar"- el celular de la morena comenzó a sonar y Sakura lo escucho

-"Tu teléfono está sonando ¿Contesto?"

-"Si… Auch ¿esto de donde salió?"- Sakura saco el celular de la bolsa y vio el número desconocido

-"¿Diga?"-

-"¿Eh? ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?"-

-"Ella está ocupada ¿Quién llama?"

-"Meiling Li… eres Kinomoto ¿Cierto?"-

-"Si… ¿nos conocemos?"-

-"Tal vez no me recuerdes, soy Li Meiling era la secretaria de la clase B en la preparatoria ¿me recuerdas? Soy prima de Shaoran Li"- la voz era alegre y simpática, por supuesto que ella le recordaba

-"Claro que si ¿Cómo has estado?"-

-"De maravilla aunque esta última semana algo ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta"-

-"¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?"-

-"¿Daidouji no te lo ah dicho?"- le quitaron el teléfono de las manos

-"Soy yo, te dije que yo hablaría contigo"-

-"Si bueno disculpa… no creí que te molestaría tanto…"-

-"No me molesta Meiling, pero por favor yo te llamo en otro momento"- dijo con tranquilidad

-"Esta bien… ¿Me llamas de acuerdo?"-

-"Si yo te llamare" cerro su celular mientras la castaña frente a ella la miraba detenidamente por no decir acusadoramente

-"Así que… ¿Una fiesta?"-

-"No es una fiesta es una reunión"-

-"Vamos Tomoyo deja de ser tan estricta lo que allá pasado en parís paso en parís… estamos en Japón en nuestro hogar… yo quiero disfrutar un poco la verdad"-

-"¿De qué hablas Sakura?, en Paris la pasamos de fiesta en fiesta por culpa de las pasarelas"-

-"Sabes tan bien como yo que jamás disfrutaba esas fiestas… solo serán un par de meses antes de olvidarme de las fiestas, quiero una vida normal"-

-"Siendo actriz no lo lograras del todo"-

-"Pero cuando menos dejaremos de ocultarnos… eso es lo que más ilusión me hace, una vida normal, escuela, amigos… será maravilloso Tomoyo, estoy segura"-

-"Seguro que si… y por eso mismo creo que deberíamos mantener un perfil bajo, la noticia de que Sakura Kinomoto está de vuelta en Japón se ha esparcido como pólvora y había muchos paparazzi fuera de la casa, así que creo que es lo mejor…"-

-"Pero también me pueden tachar de ermitaña y eso tampoco está bien Tomoyo, solo hemos ido a la inauguración de ese bar ¿por qué no podemos ir a esa reunión?, ¡quiero gente!... Por cierto que tipo de reunión es, y ¿Que tiene que ver Li Meiling en esto?"-

-"Una reunión escolar… ¿Segura que te interesaría ir a eso? Estará toda nuestra generación… Meiling se ha encargado de ello, por eso buscaba los números de los chicos de mi salón en aquel tiempo, para llamarlos y saber si podían asistir… con sinceridad no creo que sea buena idea… menos por eso estúpidos rumores que había en la escuela además…"-

-"Ira Eriol"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Que apuesto mi nombre a que Eriol Hiraguizawa irá a esa reunión"- dijo con firmeza la modelo

-"Pues… si"-

-"Entonces ese es el problema, ¡ya te eh dicho que Eriol es un encanto! ¿Por qué insistes en ser tan insensible con él?"-

-"Porque ese remedo de dandi quiere salir contigo, y sobre mi cadáver antes de que te ponga una mano encima para tenerte en su colección de modelos famosas"-

-"Eriol no quiere salir conmigo, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, sabe todo de mi –la mirada inquisidora de la morena la intimido de inmediato -"Bueno casi todo, pero aquí lo importante es que a Eriol le gustas tú"- dijo sonriente la castaña

-"Sakura… si un día me dejas salir con ese idiota pensare que eres la peor amiga del mundo, ahora se acabo esta conversación, como tu representante se a que reuniones te conviene ir y a cuales no, así que no iras y punto, ahora déjame llamar a estos números"-

-"Tomoyo no es justo, me estas tratando como una niña, además no podrás seguir siendo mi representante una vez termines esa línea de ropa, tienes que buscar a alguien o mejor aún, yo la buscare… y por lo que respecta a la fiesta, iremos… te pondrás linda, yo también, iremos de encubiertas, pediremos un poco de ayuda al bar o a Meiling como prefieras, después entraremos y nos divertiremos"- Sakura se puso de pie caminando directo a la puerta

-"¿No lo has pensado?"- hablo la futura diseñadora con voz seria

-"¿El qué?- pregunto Sakura sin verla

-"Que si esta Eriol, si esta Meiling… es seguro que el este ahí…"- Sakura guardo silencio sin intentar ver a Tomoyo y aun de espaldas respondió

-"Si… pero también queda la posibilidad de que ni siquiera me reconocerá"- Sakura salió de la habitación sin decir ni esperar a que su representante Tomoyo Daidouji dijera algo mas

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"Claro señor nos veremos hoy mismo a la hora acordada ¿Cierto? para firmar el contrato por supuesto, puede estar seguro que ha hecho la mejor elección, nadie en estos mercados les hará una mejor propuesta que nosotros, claro que si, fue un gusto"-

-"Así que lo hiciste de nuevo"-

-"Así es, tengo a la idol adolecente para nosotros, tan fácil y no pudieron cerrar el trato, eran las misma propuestas, no lo entiendo"- decía el castaño mientras veía papeles

-"Si bueno ella no estaba interesada en una cita con ninguno de los que tu mandaste, ten cuidado aun es menor de edad"-

-"¿Tan idiota me crees?"-

-"Solo te lo advierto, es una chica con una carrera en avance, y tu el play boy de Japón, así que te recomiendo, te cuides"-

-"No te preocupes la jovencita jamás dijo que no podía llevar a una amiga especial con migo"-

-"Así que la decepción es el mejor camino, ingenioso, pero peligroso si ella decide terminar el contrato…"-

-"El contrato es irrompible a menos que yo lo quiera así, estará atada a esta compañía por los siguientes cinco años"-

-"¿Cinco años? Es un contrato bastante largo"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- dijo con falso interés

-"Sabes como es este juego y las ídolos no duran mucho, dos o tres años… cuatro si bien nos va y ella ya tiene dos años de carrera"-

-"No soy tonto, ya tiene dos años es verdad, pero ella seguirá dando ganancias gracias a mi, y la compañía"- decía con seguridad mientras revisaba papeles

-"Bueno tu sabes lo que haces es tu imperio después de todo, solo cuida mis acciones, ¿A qué hora es la entrevista?"-

-"En un par de horas"-

-"Esta chica ahora tendrá nuestros programas, escritores… todo lo que nosotros le podremos ofrecer… además va el nombre Li a un lado de ella, lo primero que hice por ella fue algo muy astuto"-

-"¿Qué fue?"-

-"Se la envié a Chris para que la valorara como la actriz principal de la nueva novela que está haciendo"-

-"¿Y crees que la aceptara?"-

-"La envié yo, además es tiempo de que me de los nombres de los que participaran y no lo ha hecho, es obvio que tengo que hacer algo si no lo hace"-

-"Sabes perfectamente como es y si no le gusta… bueno ni siquiera te molestes, estoy seguro que si la hubiera aprobado ya tendrías su respuesta… ¿No?"-

-"Ese carácter suyo solo me causa dolores de cabeza"-

-"Lo mejor de lo mejor ¿No?"- dijo con burla

-"Cállate"- a la oficina donde se encontraban nuestros apuestos jóvenes se acercaba una persona con unos pantalones perfectamente entallados a la cadera y las piernas, unos botines con un pequeño tacón en color negro, la camisa negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante con unas líneas horizontales blancas, una mascada blanca atada de forma floja al cuello y un gorro color blanco caminaba como una modelo de pasarela y llamando las miradas de todos cuantos pasaban a su lado y es que no solo se veía enojada, si no completamente furioso… nunca hagas enojar a Christopher Cross… las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente y Shaoran que se reclinaba sobre su silla y debido a la sorpresa no puedo evitar perder el equilibrio cayendo inevitablemente el suelo

-"¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA SHAORAN?"-

-"¿Sigues vivo?"- dijo Eriol asomándose a ver al castaño mientras trabada de no reírse, cosa que le estaba costando bastante trabajo

-"De milagro… si te ríes te mato, ¿Qué sucede ahora Chris?"- hablo el presidente mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba la silla en su sitio

-"¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué es este remedo de actriz que me enviaste?"- la voz chillante y "afeminada" de Chris grito con drama

-"¿Remedo? Es la idol del momento y tiene mucho talento"-

-"Si no pagó tanto solo porque si"- trato de defender Eriol

-"No sirve, además esta gorda"- hablo airadamente aventando los papeles y las fotos de la chica rubia al escritorio, Eriol tomo una de las fotos igual que Shaoran, los cuales apreciaron el cuerpo juvenil, delgado y bien formado para la edad de la chica que sería parte de la compañía en tan solo unas horas

-"Yo la veo bastante ejercitada ¿Piensas lo mismo no Shaoran?"-

-"Claro amigo, estoy completamente de acuerdo"- ambos apreciaban las fotos mientras pensaban con pesar "Si tan solo tuviera tres años más"*

-"Esa no es mi Mío, y más te vale que no interfieras en esto –lo dijo molesto- Yo la encontrare… de hecho creo que ya la encontré"- dijo con voz triunfal

-"¿Así? Pues dame su nombre para ir a buscarla de inmediato, porque es muy urgente que estén pronto todos los actores Chris, la rueda de prensa para anunciar el inicio de grabación es en solo dos semanas y tu no me has dado todos los nombres"-

-"Bueno a mi Shoei ya lo tengo, su nombre es Sergei Sakurai, es un actor Ruso-Japonés es divino y perfecto para mi Shoei, me envió su casting y quede encantada con él, vendrá el próximo miércoles para valorarlo en persona, así que prepara el contrato para que lo firme de inmediato"-

-"¿Dijiste ruso-japonés? ¿Por qué extranjero?

-"Tranquilo los rasgos masculinos y hermosos de su padre quedaron grabados en ese hermoso rostro que tiene, a trabajado en teatro y de modelo más que nada, será su primera vez en la pantalla chica"-

-"Darle la oportunidad a un nuevo actor en la pantalla siempre es bien recibido por los medios- dijo Eriol pensativamente –Si actúa bien que se quede"- hablo restándole importancia, pero confiando en el buen ojo del director

-"¿Y dónde queda tu Mío?"- algo no le gustaba, ya que sabía que Chris podía ser un dolor de cabeza pero siempre había sido profesional

-"Ella… bueno ya está en Japón"-

-"¿Otra extranjera?"-

-"No, es una modelo muy famosa a nivel internacional que decidió retirarse para tomar suerte en el mundo de la actuación, solo necesito verla actuar, pero estoy seguro que es ella, en cuanto la vi… vi a Mío en carne y hueso"-

-"¡ ¿Estás diciendo que aun ni siquiera hace casting?"-

-"Vendrá pasado mañana, ya no te exaltes"

-"Te estás volviendo un caso perdido Chris, te creí más profesional ¡y ahora me dices que tus protagonistas son novatos!"-

-"¿Cuál es el problema? Te verán como una persona amable que acepta dar la oportunidad a los jóvenes actores"-

-"El nombre de esa chica"-

-"¿Para qué lo quieres?"- dijo con desconfianza

-"Para investigar obviamente"-

-"No investigaras nada y confiaras en mi instinto"- cabe aclarar que lo que dijo Chris no era sugerencia sino sentencia, sin embargo en la oficina de Shaoran Li solo él, tenía la última palabra

-"Escucha bien Christopher, te daré esta oportunidad, pero si no me das la lista en menos de cinco días tomas lo que hay, sin quejarte"- resalto el joven en cuanto bien que el director estaba a punto de protestar, al final ya no dijo nada y asintió sumisamente –"Bien ahora me voy tengo un contrato que firmar"- Shaoran tomo su saco y salió seguido de Eriol que por su propia seguridad decidió no meterse entre los dos

-"¿Crees que Chris tome alguna represalia?"-

-"Imposible ¿Por qué lo haría? Al fin y al cabo obtuvo lo que quería"- decía con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio saco sus llaves que al presionar el control en ellas, el sonido de la alarma desactivada hizo que se destacara el auto del castaño, un auto deportivo BMW M3 convertible en color plateado 2011 (un auto precioso)

-"Cierto, pero ya sabes cómo es el"- el ingles hizo lo mismo, las luces del auto al lado del castaño parpadearon segundos, el Mercedes-Benz CLS en color cromo, el auto preferido del joven para ese año

-"No hará nada, y ¿A dónde vas?"- pregunto curioso el castaño mientras abría el auto

-"Iré rápido a la embajada para dejar unos papeles importantes, ¿Por cierto quién será la desafortunada?"- dijo con burla el moreno

-"Solo hay una persona que sirve para este tipo de trabajo ya lo sabes"-

-"No será gratis"-

-"Le comprare lo que quiera"- hablo despreocupadamente el castaño

-"Bueno, tu sabes lo que haces, eso espero primo"-

-"¿Sabes de alguna vez que no lo sepa?"- hablo con una sonrisa ladina el presidente de la compañía. Ambos subieron a sus autos y manejaron en direcciones diferentes.

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"Perfecto, Cumbres Borrascosas**, adoro este libro"- decía con emoción la castaña

-"Lo has leído mil veces ¿Y tu copia?"-

-"Se quedo en parís, si tuviera aquí la mitad de mis libros favoritos no te hubiera arrastrado al centro comercial, pero no pude traerlos todos con tanta ropa que me hiciste empacar, mira, mira 'El Psicoanalista'*** uy este libro es aun mejor"- hablaba emocionada, Tomoyo suspiro y vio a su prima atreves de los lentes oscuros, creía que se veían ridículas, estaban en un lugar cerrado y con lentes oscuros, ideas raras de su prima -"Si no fueras tan _precavida_ seguramente no tendríamos que vestirnos así"- sonrió adivinando los pensamientos de la morena, y es que ambas chicas llevaban atuendos para pasar _desapercibidas,_ Sakura vestía un pantalón short de mezclilla y unas mallas moradas bajo el, uno tenis converse negros y una camisa negra con estampados del mismo color que las mallas además de una gorra que combinaba con su atuendo , su cabello castaño claro con reflejos rubios estaban atados a una coleta baja y varios cabellos se salían de su lugar dándole un look bastante desarreglado

-"Vamos, porque no te apresuras"-

-"No quiero, además te vez linda"- La morena vestía un pantalón entubado en color azul desgastado, la camisa blanca con algunos estampados negros y un chaleco negro que caía en punta, además de una gorra negra, a diferencia de Sakura ella llevaba todo su cabello bajo la gorra

-"¿Linda? Creo que linda no es lo que nos define ahora, creo que yo me veo un poco normal…. Pero tu…. Dime… ¿Qué rayos eres? Si la prensa te viera ahora… ¿Qué escribirían?"- decía con un tinte de temor en su voz mientras veía a su alrededor que nadie les prestara atención

-"Aburrida… mira lo que hay ahí, ¿lo ves?"- dijo señalando al otro lado del centro comercial se podía apreciar una sala de video juegos

-"¿Qué hay con eso?"-

-"Que apuesto lo que quieras a que tienen una mesa de billar y ¡quizás el juego de los zombis!"- decía con mucha emoción la castaña –"Uy por favor, por favor vamos a jugar un rato"- tomo suspiro vencida, no podía pelear contra su mejor amiga

-"Esta bien… pero solo un rato"- Sakura asintió con alegría, caminaron a la caja registradora y una vez pagados los libros de Sakura, fueron directamente a la sala de juegos, rentaron la mesa de billar que estaba en la parte de arriba del negocio

-"Bien, yo tirare primero, hace tanto que no jugamos"-

-"Tenemos una mesa en casa, ¿Por qué no jugamos en ella?"- dijo la morena, mientras que Sakura ponía tiza en el taco

-"Porque jamás tienes tiempo"- dijo acomodándose para dar el primer tiro, un tiro perfecto metió la bola numero 10 –"Soy grandes"- (yo manejo el juego en dos términos, 'Lisas y Rayadas' o 'Grandes y Chicas' que vendrían siendo lo mismo)

-"Bien"- Sakura se posiciono de nuevo con su taco y tiro directo a la bola 0nce y trece que habían quedado juntas, metiéndolas directamente a la esquina -"Eres demasiado buena, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena?"- dijo a forma de reproche pero sonreía al ver que su prima se estaba divirtiendo

- "Pues desde que paso demasiado tiempo en la casa encerrada, no me queda más que jugar o leer, y ya estábamos que termine con la lectura"- se acomodo de nuevo pero un par de chicos subió con ellas

-"Hola hermosas"- dijo uno de los tipos que lo único en lo que se fijaron las chicas es que no pasarían de los 18 o 17 años

-"La mesa está ocupada"- dijo cortante Tomoyo

-"¿No le s molesta si nos unimos a jugar con ustedes? Somos muy buenos, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"-

-"Dije que…"- pero Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase por que una bola del juego paso a unos centímetros de su cara

-"Ups, lo siento preciosa, pero no domino este juego, te dije que debíamos jugar a otra cosa"- dijo Sakura con una expresión angelical, al notar esto, Tomoyo sonrió con malicia

-"Bueno, creí que sería una buena idea"-

-"Así que… ¿Qué decían de jugar con nosotras?"-

-"Pues, si gustan podemos enseñarles a jugar"-

-"¿Qué les hace pensar que nos tienen que enseñar?"-

-"Nada… tal vez quieran hacer un juego interesante"- dijo el otro chico

-"¿Que tan interesante?"- pregunto una curiosa Tomoyo

-"Una apuesta, si nosotros ganamos saldrán con nosotros"-

-"¿Y si nosotros ganáramos?"- el mismo toque de inocencia en la voz de la castaña hizo que los chicos se miraran de forma cómplice, ya que después de ver el tiro de la top model era imposible si quiera que ellas ganaran

-"Lo dudo mucho muñeca"- Sakura intercambio una mirada cómplice con su prima

-"Bueno… ¿cuánto dinero traen encima?"- dijo Tomoyo

-"¿Para qué?"-

-"Pues yo quiero helado, si nosotras ganamos nos llevaran a la heladería que queramos y nos compran lo que queramos, ah pero como nosotras ganamos se sentaran en otra mesa completamente solos, ¿Están de acuerdo?"-

-"Muy bien, aceptamos"- decían muy seguros de sí mismos los jóvenes

-"Linda… se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención"- le susurro Tomoyo a Sakura la cual acomodaba el juego para poder empezar

-"Y no la llamamos preciosa, solo haremos un divertido juego con estos niños"- Sakura miro a los chicos que tomaban los tacos y los miraban detenidamente escogiendo el que mejor les sentara –"Míralos, no deben pasar de los 18 aun deben estar en la escuela"- dijo tranquilamente –"Ahora sígueme el juego… Preciosa, ¿Recuerdas como nos dijeron que se sostiene esto? No quiero causar otro accidente como el de hace un momento"- Tomoyo suspiro, si algo no le gustaba a la castaña, era que la subestimaran y eso habían hecho las pobres víctimas de la joven, aunque ella los había incitado a pensar aquello

-"Creo que se hacía así"- dijo 'ayudando' a su prima

-"Gracias, ahora chicos… ¿Quién empezara?"-

-"Las damas primero por supuesto"-

-"Que amables"- comento Tomoyo –"Empieza tu"-

-"¿Segura? Bueno ya que insistes"- Sakura se coloco en posición y antes de hacer el tiro miro a los jóvenes les sonrió y dijo… -"No se echaran para atrás ¿verdad?"-

-"Por supuesto que no, les compraremos los helados que quieran… si es que ganan"- esto último lo dijo en complicidad con su amigo, ambos chicos eran de una apariencia de los más normal, y su vestimenta era de los más común, clase media alta fueron clasificados de inmediato, por un momento Sakura sintió lastima de desfalcarlos, pero realmente quería un helado-y la idea de no pagar llamaba mucho su atención-. Sakura dio el primer tiro y entraron de inmediato cuatro de las bolas, tres grandes y una chica

-"Somos grandes supongo"- el tono de su voz ya no era el inocente si no uno más serio y pausado, el tipo de voz que tiene una mujer y no una niña. La castaña se coloco de nuevo y dio un tiro perfecto nuevamente haciendo entrar otra de las bolas, un tiro más y lo fallo lo que le dio la oportunidad a Tomoyo, pero solo quedaban tres tiros y ganarían

-"Si ya ibas a ganar debiste ganarlo sola"-

-"Quería que también te divirtieras"- dijo sin un atisbo de vergüenza a decir que su fallo había sido apropósito. Los tiros no eran difíciles, al contrario eran fáciles de realizar pero quiso hacer goce de sus virtudes en el juego, después de un pequeño calculo geométrico hizo que la primera bola viajara por toda la mesa hasta dar directo a dentro de la esquina derecha, dejo de presumir, el siguiente tiro fue directo y certero dejando la bola 8 libre para su tiro ganador, otro calculo geométrico y cayó sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Decir que los chicos estaban de mas sorprendidos era poco.

-"Ustedes nos han estafado"- dijo uno de los jóvenes que ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de dar un solo tiro

-"Nosotras jamás dijimos que no sabíamos jugar, ustedes lo supusieron de inmediato"- contesto Sakura con tranquilidad

-"Así es, llegaron y dispusieron que no se nos daba el juego, pero como vieron, se nos da de maravilla, así que si serán malos perdedores y no cumplirán con la apuesta…"-

-"Además de huir llorando con mami diciéndole que los "estafaron" por coquetear con las chicas equivocadas… O me compraran mis helados"- hablo Sakura con toda seguridad…

Los chicos habían preferido comprarles sus helados a los chicas los cuales una vez pagaran se dieron cuenta que no solo los habían estafado, si no que los habían desfalcado, las chicas comieron en total 6 helados, y bastante caros todos ellos, Sakura los miro con pesar, y se pregunto que si había estado bien abusar así de unos niños, pero recordó como la subestimaron y siguió caminando al lado de Tomoyo con aire inocente y disfrutando de un sencillo helado de vainilla. Salieron del centro comercial donde ya los esperaba un auto negro para llevarlas a casa, era bastante tarde pero se habían divertido y eso era lo que Sakura mas apreciaba, el sonido del celular de Tomoyo ya distrajo de sus pensamientos

-"¿Qué es?"- viendo como Tomoyo revisaba el celular de los 'negocios'

-"Es del estudio… nos cambiaron la fecha del casting…. Será mañana"-

-"¡MAÑANA! ¿No dicen por qué?"-

-"No… solo dicen que te presentes mañana a las nueve de la mañana"-

-"Pero… pero…"-

-"¿Qué sucede? Nunca te pones nerviosa"-

-"No es nervio… bueno un poco…"- dijo mientras veía su mano y jugaba con sus dedos

-"Tranquila, lo harás de maravilla, eres una excelente actriz, ¿recuerdas esa obra en la primaria que hiciste?"-

-"Si… fue muy divertido"-

-"Lo harás estupendo"- dijo mientras la abrazaba –"Pareces una niña, termínate tu helado"-

-"¿Quieres? –dijo ofreciéndole de su helado

-"Ya termine el mío"-

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"Bueno, ya está el contrato hecho, espero que esta sea el comienzo de una buena relación de trabajo"-

-"Yo pienso lo mismo, disculpe señor Li, pero cuando me llamaran para decirme que el papel es mío"- a Shaoran le salió una gotita estilo anime y se sintió algo nervioso después de recordar la crítica de Chris

-"Bueno, la verdad no sé, no me encargo de esas cosas"-

-"Bueno está bien… ahora señor Hiroshi… es hora de que nos deje al señor Li y a mí a solas"- la muchacha miro al presidente de forma sugestiva mientras que con su pie desnudo tocaba su rodilla bajo la mesa, Shaoran sonreía con toda naturalidad

-"Bueno, Miki… creo que no es buena idea después de todo…"-

-"Hiroshi… dije que nos dejes a solas"- la chica coloco los codos sobre la mesa y su cara en sus manos, dándole a Shaoran un perfecto espectáculo de un buen escote, su sensual pecho aunque joven estaba bien formado, el castaño tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tragar y decirle al secretario de la 'niña' que los dejara solos, además de decirle a la chica que fueran al hotel más cercano

-"Tengo una sugerencia Hiroshi, ¿Le gustaría escucharla?"- el asistente nervioso que su estrella estallara en un berrinche pero aun mas temeroso en dejar a la joven con el Play Boy de Japón asintió –"Por qué no espera en el auto, así si la señorita Hatsumoto desea irse temprano lo hará con usted, ¿Le parece?"- la chica mostro una mirada de inconformidad, pero creyó entender las formas de tratar del guapo señor Li

-"Esta bien… Miki… estaré en el auto, solo tienes que llamar y estaremos frente a la puerta por ti"-

-"Si, lo que digas Hiroshi"- ella no veía lejos de su presa, que era el joven presidente y es que no era por de mas, el chino seguramente media un perfecto 1.90mts, su cabello castaño chocolate siempre alborotado dándole a su rostro un agradable toque sexy, sus facciones eran perfectas, delicadas pero firmes y masculinas, su cuerpo bajo el traje estaba marcado, formado gracias al duro entrenamiento dado desde pequeño, su espalda ancha incluso era también atractiva, pero lo que más podía llamar la atención era la mirada miel y ámbar del hombre, sus ojos grandes y abrasadores, podían desnudar el alma de una mujer en tan solo segundos o podían congelar a un hombre de la misma forma, pocos conocían otra mirada del joven chino, que no fuera la intimidante o la conquistadora -"Me alegra que se fuera ¿a usted no?"- decía coqueta

-"Lo que a usted haga feliz a mi también"- sonrió

-"Pues a mí me haría feliz salir de aquí"- con todo descaro paso su pie de su rodilla a la entre pierna del castaño, sin embargo este no se altero y mantuvo la cabeza fría cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil, pero antes de perder la cordura el chico sonrió de nuevo, pero de una forma diferente, sonrió como si acabara de ver las más grande aparición del mundo

-"Por fin llego"- dijo poniéndose de pie, asegurándose antes de no tener una notoria erección

-"¿Llego quien?"- dijo con molestia mientras veía hacia la puerta, en esta estaba de pie una joven con un hermoso vestido rojo que dejaba completamente desnudo uno de sus hombros y el otro con una manga corta y elegante con un ligero doblez al frente, el vestido era perfectamente recto hasta llegar poco más abajo de sus glúteos los tacones negros de aguja, como accesorios una cartera negra larga y un brazalete que cubría medio antebrazo, caminaba con un paso firme y sexy, su cabello negro usualmente suelto estaba agarrado y sus hermosos ojos rojizos mostraban un maquillaje natural, mientras que las miradas de todos los presentes se posaban en ella, llego a la mesa y sin ningún recato tomo al chico de la corbata y lo jalo hasta pegar sus labios a los de ella

-"Hola cariño, te extrañe"-

-"Y yo a ti, siéntate por favor, te presento ella es la señorita Miki Hatsumoto, será nuestra nueva estrella"-

-"Gracias, o es un placer señorita Hatsumoto, me presento, mi nombre es Sora es un placer y un honor estar frente a una estrella de su magnitud"- decir que la chica estaba enojada era poco, pero su enojo poco a poco paso para dejar una sonrisa hipócrita en su lugar

-"Es un placer Sora"- la plática se hizo amena, pero de un momento a otro el pie travieso de la idol volvió a su recorrido anterior, Shaoran le hizo una seña a Sora y esta sin ningún recato pateo la pierna de la chica –"Auch"- dijo con enojo

-"Lo siento"- su sonrisa falsa de la morena hizo a la artista que su enojo volviera

-"Esto no era lo acordado señor Li, se suponía que usted y yo cenaríamos solos"- poniendo gran énfasis en la última palabra

-"Disculpe señorita pero yo no recuerdo ningún acuerdo de ese tipo, dijo que quería cenar con migo mas nunca dijo que solo"-

-"Esto es… se suponía que yo firmaría con LH Maho Records & Studios, ¡si usted cenaba a solas con migo!"- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras señalaba al castaño

-"Bueno, de todas formas ya firmo"- dijo descuidadamente Sora

-"¿Y si decido cancelar ese contrato?"- hablo con presunción

-"¿Anularlo? Discúlpeme me temo que eso no se va a poder, si usted lo intenta tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de acabar con su carrera de inmediato, ya que se haría una demanda millonaria por incumplimiento de contrato, está usted comprometida a trabajar para nosotros quiera o no durante cinco años a partir de que firmaron, es un contrato irrompible"-

-"¿Y como se supone que tu sabes todo eso?"-

-"Por que yo misma revise ese contrato, soy una excelente abogada, por si le interesan mis servicios algún día"- enojada la Idol tomo su cartera y salió del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo, la mesa de al lado un joven leía plácidamente el periódico el cual cerro con tranquilidad y sonrió a la pareja que se había quedado sola

-"Eso fue bastante emotivo"- dijo un divertido Eriol, tomo su copa de vino y tomo asiento con ellos

-"Que asco, iré al baño"-

-"¿Y a esta que le pasa?"-

-"No sé, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Bueno hubiera pagado lo que sea por ver la cara de esa chica cuando llego Meiling con ustedes, pero en vez de pagar, decidí verlo por mí mismo"-

-"Y ¿Qué te pareció?"-

-"Para fotografía, lástima que no pude tomársela"-

-"Lastima"- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa cínica –"Aunque no se que hubiera hecho si Mei no llega a tiempo, esa chica es demasiado ardiente, lastima me gusta la experiencia pero creo que ella a sus 17 años exagera"- ambos jóvenes rieron y la morena regresaba a la mesa

-"Aun tengo el sabor de tu boca que asco"- decía la morena mientras tomaba la copa de Eriol

-"¿Tengo mal aliento o algo parecido?"-

-"Solo la mezcla de la saliva de sabe dios cuantas zorras"-

-"Eso era mío"-

-"Pide otra"- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Shaoran llamo al camarero

-"Una botella de su mejor vino y el menú por favor"-

-"Así que tan mal estuvo el beso Mei?"-

-"Ya no me lo recuerdes"-

-"Por cierto… ¿Sora?"- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

-"Cállate, no pensaba darle mi nombre real para que luego salga en los tabloides como tu mejor conquista"-

-"¿Mejor?"- dijo con sorna

-"Claro que si, ¿Acaso lo dudas?"-

-"Vamos prima, acéptalo te encanto besarme"- dijo mientras se acercaba intentando besarla nuevamente

-"Olvídalo, aunque no niego que hace unos años hubiera dado lo que sea por comerte entero, pero eso era antes de que te volvieras un idiota"- ambos jóvenes rieron mientras llenaban las copas de vino

-"Brindemos, por la mejor prima que pudo darme la hermana de mi padre"-

-"Sera mejor que busques una mejor manera para agradecerme"-

-"Cierto, ¿Qué quieres que te compre primita?"- mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

-"Nada de compras, esta vez lo único que quiero es quiero que vayas a la fiesta"-

-"Ya vas de nuevo con eso"- dijo mientras retiraba su brazo

-"Vamos Shaoran será divertido"-

-"Es cierto, nos vamos a divertir, dile que si, además se lo debes"-

-"Eriol tiene toda la razón me lo debes"-

-"Te dije que estaré de viaje, mañana salgo y…"-

-"Y nada de peros revise tu agenda y estarás aquí a tiempo para la fiesta"-

-"No tienes escapatoria"- dijo Eriol con burla mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa deleitándose con el sufrimiento del chino

-"Esta bien, iré"- el tono era claramente de frustración y decepción

-"Bien, ahora lo que sigue respecto a mi pago"-

-"¡Dijiste que solo me pedirías eso!"-

-"Cambie de opinión, quiero un atuendo completo para la fiesta, como yo la organizo necesito ropa maravillosa, esto incluye accesorios, ahhh es cierto para tu asistencia a la fiesta tienes que durar mínimo tres horas"- termino de decir con una sonrisa y pareciera que a Shaoran le reventaría la vena que se formaba en la frente

-"Atrapado"- Shaoran no grito nada mas en ese momento por que llego el camarero mientras que un sonriente Eriol servía el vino y una muy contenta Meiling aceptaba la copa encantada, el no lo quería hacer, pero su prima tenía demasiada información suya como para no complacerla

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"Lo harás de maravilla estoy segura"- decía Tomoyo Daidouji mientras cepillaba el largo cabello castaño de la futura actriz

-"Eso espero, no me gustaría pensar que el primer papel que me ofrecen lo arruine con una mala audición"- dijo nerviosa

-"El productor te llamo explícitamente a ti, escuche que ya rechazo a muchas actrices que vinieron a la audición"-

-"¿¡Hoe! Eso me pone más nerviosa Tomoyo"- dijo mientras la volteaba a ver con una mirada llena de terror

-"No lo hagas, ellas pidieron el papel, a ti te lo ofrecieron ¿Notas la diferencia? Según me dijeron solo tú y otra chica fueron seleccionadas por Chris, pero la otra no complació a Chris como él esperaba, ahora relájate"- la morena le sonrió con cariño para infundirle fuerzas mientras que la ex modelo tomaba todo el aire que sus pulmones soportaban para después expulsarlo con algo de exageración, la castaña se dedico a mirar el camerino que le prestaron para que esperara, le dijeron que este sería el camerino de la protagonista de la novela, era amplio con un tocador de tres espejos, con los bordes llenos de focos lo que permitía una amplia visión de su rostro y apariencia, se miraba una y otra vez, se había esmerado en su atuendo, quería dar una buena impresión, su más grande sueño nunca fue ser modelo, era ser actriz ese era su objetivo desde pequeña, desde entonces solo había podido protagonizar una obra de teatro infantil, pero… ese había sido su paso para saber qué era lo que deseaba, por motivos de antaño jamás se pudo unir a los clubs de teatro de la secundaria ni de la preparatoria, tuvo que irse del país a buscar otro tipo de sueño, a enfrentar tantas cosas sola, con Tomoyo como siempre apoyándola , su padre aun de vez en cuando junto con su hermano le pedían perdón por el pasado, pero ella solo sonreía y decía que eso había quedado precisamente ahí, en el pasado, que ella también tenía culpa, pero sobre todo que los entendía

-"Señorita Kinomoto Chris la espera"- una chica con lo que parecía un comunicador alrededor de su cuello entro sin si quiera tocar

-"¿Que no se supone que se debe tocar para entrar?"- dijo una molesta Tomoyo –"Que tal si Sakura estuviera cambiándose"-

-"Bueno… entonces tendría una buena noticia para la prensa, el titular sería algo así "Futura actriz es descubierta desnuda en un camerino" y me pagarían por algo tan pobre"-

-"Basta Tomoyo, gracias iremos en seguida"- interrumpió Sakura antes de que su representante contestara, la chica se encogió de hombros

-"Solo les diré que al señor Chris no le gusta esperar"- dicho esto cerró la puerta

-"¡Solo por ser novata no tiene derecho a tratarte así, eres una modelo de nivel internacional, has modelado para los mejores y esa tipa se atreve a tratarnos así! ¿Qué se ha creído?"- Sakura se puse de pie y camino a la puerta

-"¿No es genial no ser acosada? Ella me vio como alguien normal eso me gusto"- contesto la oji-verde con una sonrisa y salió del camerino seguida de una turbada Tomoyo, Sakura camino derecho al escenario que le habían dicho utilizaría para hacer esa audición, era lo que parecía un pasillo y la entrada, la pequeña estancia, y una pequeña habitación con un baño, era bastante improvisada se notaba de inmediato, pero servía para lo esencial que era la audición

-"Chris esta por allá, dice que enseguida viene y que te vayas preparando"- la misma chica que según le había dicho era la asistente personal del director le hablaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cosa que exasperaba a Tomoyo

-"Prepararme… si está bien… prepararme ¿Para qué? No me ah dicho nada del personaje"-

-"Bueno a Chris le gusta sorprender, y que lo sorprendan, es el gran problema que tiene siempre con los escritores, o aquí viene"- un hombre que vestía con gran esmero un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta con medio cuello de tortuga sin mangas y unas sandalias completaban el atuendo, caminaba como cualquier modelo de pasarela… la femenina –"Chris, ella es Sakura Kinomoto"- era alto… realmente alto, su sangre americana y europea resaltaban, estaba casi segura que Chris alcanzaría perfectamente el 195 mts… y eso la asustaba un poco, ella era bajita para las modelos europeas con 170 mts, pero su carisma y belleza habían hecho que dominara cualquier pasarela

-"Así que tu eres Sakura… ¡Es un gusto de verdad que si! ¡Es todo un honor estar al lado de una mujer como tu querida! Pero dime cherè ¿Te gusto el primer capítulo? A que te engancho de inmediato, se completamente honesta"- el la había tomado del brazo y la guiaba por el set mientras hablaba, voz que puso nerviosa a Sakura

-"Bueno… me pareció interesante, pero no me deja muchos detalles solo una escena de la que será mi personaje"-

-"Bien eso es muy cierto, yo te explicare como es Mío, es una chica sensible, muy sensible, pero extremadamente fuerte, de igual forma es de carácter fuerte, no es la típica heroína que se sienta a llorar solamente cuando le rompen el corazón, tiene orgullo y es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a la gente que quiere, y esta es la situación Mío se acaba de enterar que el amor de su vida, Shoei escogió a Chizuru una de las villanas que trataran de hacerte la vida de cuadritos, la escogió por sus problemas metales, teme por la vida de su hijo pero el ama a Mío, sin embargo Mío también está embarazada y Shoei lo sabe…"-

-"Pero si lo sabe por qué escogió a Chizuru?"-

-"Por que Mío se lo pidió, ama demasiado a Shoei para ser egoísta y dejar que su hijo sufra algún daño por su culpa, así que vas a representar la escena cuando Shoei la deja en su edificio, ella sube por el elevador, camina por el pasillo y entra al departamento donde están sus amigas, Mío no quiere preocuparlas, ellas te seguirán en lo que hagas"-

-"¿Y que se supone que hare?"-

-"Oh sí, no te lo eh dicho quiero que entres ahí… uses todo lo que tengas, y llores"-

-"Solo… ¿llorar?"-

-"Si, en base a todo lo que dije de Mío, recuerda es una rosa con espinas, es sensible y delicada pero con una fortaleza tan fuerte como las espinas"-

-"Que entre y que llore"-

-"Ya lo tienes ¡preparen las luces y la cámara Mi-chan! Que todo esté listo"-

-"Ya escucharon preparen las luces y las cámaras rápido, rápido"- todo comenzó a movilizarse y Sakura solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho

-"A Sakura, las muchachas tus amigas te apoyaran siempre, así que llorar con ellas está bien"-

_-"Pero… ¿si se lanza a llorar en cuanto las ve… donde queda la fortaleza de Mío?"-_ pensó Sakura, en su mente imaginaba varias imágenes de cómo podía llorar Mío

-"Cuando estés lista cherè"- grito Chris desde una silla que frente a ella habían varias pantallas pequeñas y a su lado estaba "Mi-chan" como le había llamado a la chica, con el micrófono puesto correctamente, al parecer repetía las instrucciones de Chris –"¡¿Lista?"- Sakura se sobresalto un poco pero asintió –"Acción"-

Las puestas del "ascensor se abrieron y por ellas salió Mío, la cual caminaba tambaleándose un poco, se recargo en la pared y las puertas se cerraron, toco su cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente como seguramente le habían enseñado en alguna clase de maternidad caminaba un poco mejor y se recargo de nuevo, esta vez contra la puerta de su apartamento, se miro frente al espejo que había ahí, trato de arreglarse un poco para parecer no tan afectada con lo que acababa de pasar, se miro y tocaba su cara tratando de darle un buen aspecto

-"No debo preocupar a las muchachas, no debo preocupar a las muchachas"- repetía mientras trataba de poner buena cara, al final una falsa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, abrió la puerta y sus amigas estaban viendo varias revistas y señalaban las fotos –"Estoy en casa"-

-"Bienvenida Mío"- dijo una morena con rizos

-"Estamos viéndote en estas revistas, están llenas de fotos tuyas"-

-"Si Sayu, saliste preciosa, y seguramente te veras hermosa en la ropa de maternidad"- hablo sonriente una castaño de cabello lacio, Mío se sentó con ellas y "miraba" su propio rostro en las revistas

-"El fotógrafo era excelente, dijo que fue fácil trabajar con migo, yo digo lo mismo"-

-"Estas bien Mío"-

-"Si se te ve rara"-

-"Estoy bien tranquilas"-

-"¿Cómo te fue con Shoei?"- pregunto la castaña

-"No le creyó a la bruja de Chizuru ¿Verdad?"-

-"No… pero yo si"-

-"¿¡¿¡QUE?"- ambas se pusieron de pie dejando caer las revistas

-"Pero Mío… esa bruja siempre los ha querido separar"-

-"Cierto, ni siquiera estás segura si el niño es de Shoei, es mas tal vez ni embarazada este"-

-"Esta bien, no se preocupen"-

**-"Yo no veo que este llorando Chris"- dijo su asistente mientras veía las pantallas**

**-"Esta llorando Mi-chan, y mejor que cualquier otra, observa"-**

**-"No veo nada"-**

**-"Ponte tus lentes"-**

**-"Pero son horribles"-**

**-"Póntelos y lo veras"- la asistente saco sus lentes de armazón negro y grueso, miro de nuevo a las pantallas y ahí noto la mirada verde de la castaña, esta expresaba una profunda tristeza, como si… estuviera llorando pero no caían lagrimas**

-"Yo me siento un poco cansada, así que me voy a dormir"- se puso de pie

-"Mío"- ella volteo –"¿Estarás bien?"- pregunto la castaña

-"Claro, descansen"- una vez dentro de su cuarto se dejo caer por la puerta, oculto su cara entre las rodillas y la levanto de nuevo rápidamente, se limpio unas lagrimas y camino hasta el pequeño lavabo, abrió la llave y para su sorpresa salía agua, se enjuago la cara y un poco del maquillaje se corrió pero no importaba, se seco la cara mientras caminaba de nuevo dirigiéndose a la cuna y la repisa, seguramente regalos de Shoei, en el capítulo que había leído, Shoei era un joven adinerado y ella una muchacha más humilde con un gran talento para modelar, en la repisa había una foto con una pareja, seguramente simulaban ser ella y Shoei, de repente grito de dolor un grito desgarrador y desolador, aventó el marco contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera el vidrio y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que había sobre la repisa, arrojaba las cosas con gran furia, las pequeñas figuras de cerámica se rompían en mil pedazos y el talco para bebé hizo una nube blanca cuando entraron sus amigas corriendo para abrazarla

-"Tranquila Mío, estamos contigo"-

-"No te dejaremos sola"- Mío estaba llorando y tenía en sus manos un bonito peluche al que se aferraba con fuerza

-"¡CORTE!"- las tres se pusieron de pie y Sakura se limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían saliendo –"¡Equipo denle la bienvenida a nuestra Mío!"- Chris comenzó a aplaudir y todos aplaudían incluyendo a las amigas de Mío

-"Fue una actuación maravillosa"- dijo la morena de rizos –"Me conmoviste de verdad"-

-"Si, estoy segura que tendrás una carrera maravillosa"-

-"Te lo dije Mi-chan, ella es mi Mío"- la mencionada miro para otro lado mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas, Tomoyo corrió a abrazar a Sakura

-"¡Estuviste maravillosa Sakura!"-

-"¿De verdad? ¿Lo hice bien?"-

-"Sakura, demostraste la profunda tristeza de Mío en muy poco, su fortaleza y deseo por no preocupar a los demás, la sensibilidad de Mío mientras lanzabas esas cosas demostraste e l verdadero dolor de perder a alguien que amas"- Sakura agacho la mirada y solo Tomoyo lo noto –"Mi-chan trae el contrato para que lo firme Sakura"-

-"Oh no, tendrás que esperar a que nuestro abogado este presente Chris"-

-"Cierto, no firmo nada sin que este Fye presente… además de que tendremos que hablar de unas pequeñas condiciones…"- Chris la miro con sorpresa pero cuando escucho su voz tímida y sincera no pudo menos que abrazarla –"¿¡Acaso no es adorable!"-

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"¡Kuro-tan! ¡Lo tiene lo consiguió, le dieron el papel, debiste verla actuar! Estuvo maravillosa"- decía una emocionada Tomoyo, la cual se colgó al cuello del hombre que estaba recargado sobre una camioneta Nissan Armada 2011 de color negra

-"¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas que así! Maldito Fye y el día que me dijo así"- mascullo entre dientes y se quitaba a la emocionada morena de encima -"Así que... ¿Nos quedaremos en Japón?"- le dijo a la castaña que llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma

-"Debes estar feliz de que nos quedemos aquí... ¿Verdad?"- mientras tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a subir

-"No es que realmente me desagrade París... Pero no hay nada como estar aquí, casi diez años allá es mucho"- Kurogane Tsukiyomi, ese era el nombre del guardaespaldas de Sakura, un hombre de una imponente altura de 190mts de piel tostada y rasgos fuertes, los ojos rasgados tenían una tonalidad rojiza poco común en el país lo que le daba un aspecto aun más interesante, descendiente de antiguos clanes samurái y gran amigo de su hermano -"Entonces... ¿A dónde?"- a Tomoyo y Sakura les apareció una sonrisa un tanto malvada que hizo lamentarse al hombre de 31 años

-"Con tu mejor amigo Fye D. Flourite"- dijeron al unísono se golpeo contra el volante seria un largo día

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

El despacho de abogados tenia los típicos colores, pisos de mármol y escritorios de caoba, cortinajes de terciopelo dando un aspecto elegante y vistoso, Sakura, Tomoyo y un forzado Kurogane esperaban al abogado de las chicas, por las puertas de madera salieron unas personas pero de entre ellos destacaba un hombre alto, delgado y rubio que con una amble sonrisa los despedía

-"Demonio"- murmuro el moreno al ver al dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules y las muchachas no pudieron evitar reír, lo que llamo la atención del abogado el cual mostro una cara de completa sorpresa y felicidad

-"Fue un gusto verlos, hablare con mi clienta, seguramente estará satisfecha con la decisión de su ex esposo"- hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a retirarse -"Chií cancela toda mi agenda para el día de hoy, y organízala para los siguientes días"- la asistente asintió con una sonrisa

-"Como usted diga señor"- tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hacer llamadas mientras que el rubio caminaba con elegancia y una sonrisa a donde estaban, ellas se pusieron de pie y fue Sakura la primera en estirar su mano

-"Un placer verle de nuevo señor D. Flourite"-

-"El placer es todo mío"- tomo su mano y beso el dorso, para después jalarla hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza -"Que gusto volver a verlas, pero díganme ¿desde cuándo están aquí?"- dejo de abrazar a Sakura para abrazar a Tomoyo con la misma alegría

-"Nos vas a regañar, pero tenemos aquí un mes ya"-

-"Un mes y no han venido a saludarme, eso les costara una comida"-

-"Pero te trajimos a Kurogane ¿Eso no cuenta?"- volteo a ver a Kurogane y sonrió con malicia, se acerco a Kurogane como si asechara a su presa

-"Kuro-tannnn"- se lanzo sobre el moreno mientras que este ya estaba tratando de huir , rodeo su cuello con un solo brazo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla lo que puso a sudar al guardaespaldas, para de inmediato tratar de quitarse de encima al rubio -"Vamos Kuro-tan acepta que me extrañaste"- el abogado, soplo ligeramente sobre su oído –"Yo si te extrañe Ku-Ro-Tan"- la forma gay en que lo dijo le puso los pelos de punta a Kurogane, así que lo único que gano Fye es que lo tirara al suelo por fin y se alejara de el

-"Tu demonio… y ustedes"- señalando a las muchachas –"Las espero en la camioneta"- salió por las puertas para que los tres soltaran una gran carcajada

-"Definitivamente tu no cambias eh Fye"-

-"Siempre ah sido maravilloso molestar a Kuro-tan"-

-"Dime Chií, ¿cómo lo soportas a diario?"- pregunto Tomoyo a la asistente, esta sonrió ampliamente

-"De hecho mi tío se porta bien regularmente, solo cuando ve al tío Kuro se pone así, ya casi termino lo de su agenda"-

-"Bien hecho Chií, bueno por favor pasen a mi despacho y me dirán que se les ofrece, que conociéndote Tomoyo tu no vienes a mi despacho sin avisar solo por placer, Chií podrías por favor traer té"- la rubia asintió educadamente

-"Que bien me conoces Fye"- ambas entraron en la amplia oficina y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Fye, este se sentó también, Sakura se dedico a mirar la oficina y su decorado pero nada llamo tanto su atención como unas fotos, la primera la de la boda del rubio, él y su flamante esposa estaban en medio besándose mientras que a su izquierda Tomoyo y ella sonreían a la cámara y a la derecha su hermano y Kurogane sonreían también, pero siempre le había gustado admirar esa sonrisa cínica de los dos, era como si quisieran ocultar que se sentían felices por su amigo, y de ese modo seguir pareciendo el par de matones de siempre

-"¿Cómo está Misaki?"-

-"De maravilla esperando con ansias a que llegue Hikaru"- dijo sonriendo con orgullo

-"¿Confirmaron que es niña? ¿Tan pronto?"- dijo algo asombrada Tomoyo

-"De hecho no, pero Misaki se empeña en decir que será niña, y que se llamara Hikaru, comenzó a decorar la habitación del bebe de rosa, y me temo que se pueda llevar una decepción… además de lo que me costara decorarla de nuevo"- suspiro con cierto cansancio

Había sido una sorpresa que Misaki Suzuhara ahora Misaki D. Flourite, fuera una mujer tan impulsiva en todo lo que se refiere a su embarazo, dado que siempre fue considerada como una joven de los mas ejemplar, de hecho más de una vez preguntaron si ella y Sakura tenían algún parentesco dado el carácter torpe y amable, solían decir que eran como hermanas, pero la diferencia radicaba en que Sakura tenía una malicia y sarcasmo que a la esposa de Fye no se le daba, gracias a su gran timidez e inocencia, cosas con las que Sakura ya no contaba

-"Yukito y Kotori ¿Cómo están ellos?"-

-"De maravilla ya sabes, derramando miel"-

-"Bueno…pongámonos serios"- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-"Pongámonos serios entonces"-

-"Si, es que si Sakura sigue preguntando por todo el mundo nos llevara horas"-

-"Claro… y bien ¿para qué me necesitan?"-

-"Bueno, ya sabes que Sakura regreso para ser actriz, ya te lo habíamos comentado en Paris"- Fye asintió ligeramente la cabeza –"Pues da la casualidad que Sakura es una diosa para la actuación y le dieron el protagónico en una empresa de aquí"- hablo con orgullo la morena mirando a Sakura la cual sonrió tímidamente, pero Fye noto en su mirada el orgullo que le producían aquellas palabras

-"Entonces me necesitan para el contrato"-

-"Así es, ya sabes que Sakura necesita viajar a Paris constantemente, y hay que aclarar ese punto con la empresa"-

-"Pero… aunque me importa mucho ese punto, no quiero ser una molestia para la empresa"-

-"Tranquila muñeca, yo me encargare de que eso no suceda y que permanezcas como la profesional que eres"- el abogado le sonrió y Sakura se sintió más segura

-"Bueno… entonces necesito que vayas mañana, para que podamos firmar de inmediato, aunque Chris está encantado con Sakura, así que no creo que le dé, el papel a nadie más, dijo que ella había interpretado a Mío tal como la veía, quiero un buen contrato y aclarar el pago de Sakura también"-

-"Si no te preocupes"- apretó un botón de su teléfono y espero unos minutos la voz de su asistente se escucho

-"¿Qué necesita señor?"-

-"Chií, necesito que por favor dejes libres dos horas para las señorita Kinomoto el día de mañana"-

-"¿Mañana?"-

-"Si ¿Ocurre algo?"-

-"Ya tenía su agenda completa… pero hare algo al…"-

-"Espera un minuto Chií, no harás que reorganice toda tu agenda ¿Cierto?"-

-"Bueno…"-

-"No es necesario, por que tú tienes las dos horas libres que necesitamos"-

-"¿De qué hablas Sakura?"-

-"Que apuesto mi reputación, a que dejas libres dos horas siempre a la hora de la comida para ir a comer con Misaki"-

-"Esas dos horas con para pasarlas con mi Misaki-chi no puedes hacer eso"-

-"Claro que lo hare, le llamas y le dirás que en compensación nos llevaras a mí y a Tomoyo, los invitaremos a cenar, será divertido quiero verla ¿Tu no Tomoyo?"-

-"Me encanta la idea"-

-"¿Tío?"-

-"Hare lo que dicen, una vez se empeñan en algo no hay forma de hacerlas cambiar de idea"- el abogado suspiro con cierta frustración, un par de princesas consentidas y malcriadas por el mismo y sus amigos habían regresado a Tokio, las cosas se pondrían de lo más interesantes de ahora en adelante

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"¿Cuántos días estarás fuera?"-

-"Se supone que estaré aquí el viernes por la noche, o el sábado por la tarde a mas tardar"-

-"Bueno, entonces para cuando regreses te presentare a mi Mío y Shoei con sus contratos ya firmados"-

-"¿Ya los tienes?"-

-"Te dije que confiaras en mi"- dijo con tono de reproche

-"Es difícil confiar en ti últimamente"-

-"Bueno solo vine para decirte eso"-

-"Quiero conocerlos antes de que firmen"-

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- dijo con un tono un poco indignado

-"Que no firmaras contrato hasta que yo los vea"-

-"¡Pero ya estaba planeado que mañana vendrían solo para eso y Mío comenzaría a memorizar su libreto!"-

-"Me hiciste esperar semanas, puedes esperar una mas"-

-"Juegas con fuego Li"- Chris solo le llamaba por su apellido cuando realmente estaba enojada, cosa que le importaba en lo mas mínimo

-"Pues permíteme quemarme"- indignada Chris se puso de pie y salió de prisa de la lujosa oficina justo cuando su prima entraba

-"¿Y a este que le pasa?"-

-"Esta enojada por que no le dejo hacer las cosas como quiere es todo, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Uy que genio, bien por ti se supone que me acompañaras a comprar mi recompensa"-

-"¿No puedes hacerlo sola?"-

-"Noup"- contesto la morena con una sonrisa divertida, si había algo que su primo odiaba era ir de compras con su prima, o con cualquier mujer en general, estaba dispuesto a solo dar su tarjeta negra o dorada para que dejasen de molestarlo, pero eso no sería recompensa si no le fastidiara, el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar –"Espera que no te salvaras"- Li hizo una cara de completo sufrimiento mientras que Mei contestaba

-"¿Qué pasa Eri?"-

-"Pasa que estoy harta de los incompetentes reporteros, y ni se diga de los fotógrafos que tengo, te quiero aquí de inmediato"-

-"Oye tus problemas laborales no son problema mío"-

-"Media hora Meiling"- Eri cortó la línea y la china miro el teléfono ofendida

-"A quien sea que le rezaste para no acompañarme el día de hoy, te salvo, mi jefa me llama"-

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Una caída vergonzosa de algún actor?"- dijo con burla

-"¿Quién sabe?"- se encogió de hombros –"La cosa es que quiere verme y me quiere en media hora, así que nos veremos mañana, y no trates de huir"- dicho esto la morena salió de la oficina, bajo en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y subió a su flamante Nissan 370Z 2011 color rojo, metió primera para salir hasta llegar a la ultima velocidad sin importarle algún oficial, amaba manejar con libertad y velocidad.

Llego a un edificio pequeño, era una televisora y revista pequeños, nada comparado con la gran empresa de su primo, pero aun a pesar de que su primo le había ofrecido que trabajara con él una vez que se graduó de la carrera de comunicaciones aun en contra de las expectativas de la familia Li le explico que quería encontrar su primer trabajo sola.

Después de mucho buscar llego a este pequeño lugar donde poco a poco en los últimos años, gracias a sus noticias léase chismes comenzaba a crecer, cosa que la llenaba de orgullo, a la fecha era la reportera estrella de "Hinoto TV" y la revista que estaba unida. Nada se le escaba y por sobre todo nadie… pero este era un pequeño escalón antes de llegar a su meta, los chismes no la llenaban, soñaba con ser una reportera del mundo, llevando noticias que importaran a la gente, no solo a las amas de casa que no tenían nada que hacer, al subir al último piso, donde se suponía que estaría esperándola su jefa se dio cuenta que estaba de muy mal humor, lo noto por qué aventaba papeles por todos lados, pobre de las personas de limpieza, pensó para sus adentros

-"Es demasiado ridículo, ¿Cómo? Explíquenme ¡Como demonios ninguno de ustedes ineptos a logrado sacar alguna buena fotografía de la hija prodiga de Japón! ¡Y estamos hablando de lo mínimo para la revista!"- la hija prodiga de Japón, ese fue el titulo que le habían dado a Sakura Kinomoto una vez regreso a Japón, una joven modelo que estaba obteniendo una notable fama en el país del sol cuando de repente decidió irse y un año después estaba causando estragos en las pasarelas europeas muy a pesar de su estatura, había conquistado pasarelas de la talla de Armani, Dolce Gabbana y Valentino, solo por mencionar algunos –"¡Meiling! ¿! Qué demonios haz estado haciendo en vez de traerme información de Sakura!"-

-"Conseguí la información básica para ti tal como me lo pediste, pero jamás me dijiste que fuera a campo a conseguir algo"- dijo sin darle importancia a los gritos de su jefa, era muy común para ella gritar así, mas cuando se trataba de Kentaro y Takeshi, eran grandes fotógrafos, pero sin la guía correcta podían ser muy idiotas, mas por culpa de Kentaro que Takeshi, ya que el primero tendía a sacar de quicio a la gente entiéndase, saca de quicio a Takeshi, por que lo al final terminaba golpeado a su compañero y olvidando su trabajo, ella trabajaba de maravilla con estos dos, se divertía bastante

-"¡Pues quiero que lo hagas! Llévate a este par de idiotas, solo contigo trabajan bien al parecer"- grito una vez mas Eri Sukiyabashi, una mujer de alrededor de 35 años, aunque aparentaba mínimo 28, tenía una complexión delgada, de atributos generosos, y de unos hermosos ojos color verde, un verde muy fuera de lo común ya que era un verde entre amarillo y verde limón, ella era la jefa en redacción de la revista, pasaba su tiempo compitiendo arduamente con su esposo Kotobuki productor general de la mayoría de los pequeños programas de TV con los que contaba la televisora al no ser un canal ni revista de renombre, Eri le gustaba explotar el talento de Meiling a su favor… igual que su esposo

-"¡Sálvanos Mei, apiádate de mí y de Takepon!"-

-"¡Que no me digas así!"- Takeshi enterró su codo en la cabeza de Kentaro haciendo una escena bastante divertida a los ojos de Meiling

-"Solo si me llaman oh gran diosa Meiling, diosa de la noticia y del mundo entero, estamos postrados a tu belleza"-

-"Debes estas bromeando"- dijo Kentaro

-"Me voy entonces, no creo necesitarlos Eri"-

-"¡Espera! Oh gran diosa Meiling, diosa de la noticia y del mundo entero estamos postrados ante tu belleza"- dijeron al unisonó Meiling sonrió

-"Bien… pero aun así… Eri… no estoy interesada en nada de lo que tenga que ver con Sakura Kinomoto"-

-"¿Hablas en serio? Sakura Kinomoto es la historia del momento, y más por el hecho de que nadie ah podido obtener algo de ella desde que aterrizo en Tokio"-

-"Si lo entiendo pero… no quiero ese trabajo, por eso solo accedí a conseguirte la información básica"-

-"Lo que me trajiste cualquier fanático o buen buscador de internet lo podrá encontrar, quiero fotos video, lo que sea, quiero una buena historia, quiero que seamos los primeros en lograrlo"-

-"Como dije, no me interesa, creo que me puedo dar ese lujo, llevo trabajando aquí ya dos años no podrás negar que eh hecho un trabajo excelente, déjame tan solo un capricho Eri, eh cumplido todos los tuyos"-

-"Mei, no niego que tu trabajo es impecable, incluso haces que estos torpes saquen su potencial, pero…"-

-"No importa lo que digas, no lo hare"- Meiling estaba dispuesta a salir cuando pero alguien se interponía en la puerta

-"Se nota que no sabes cómo convencer a la gente Eri"- hombre de alto de complexión delgada ni musculoso pero tampoco enclenque entro a la oficina de la mujer, su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo baja de ojos azules estaba ahí de pie

-"Yo que tu no provocaría por ahora a Eri, Kotobuki"- dijo Takeshi con cierto tinte de precaución en su voz

-"Si… sigo insistiendo, ¿Que le vez a Eri? tiene pésimo genio, además no es muy atractiva y por sobre todo…"- un golpe con una revista enrollada interrumpió la pésima descripción de la mujer

-"¿Qué quieres aquí Kotobuki?"-

-"Vine por mi reportera estrella"-

-"Si vienes por el asunto de Sakura Kinomoto mi respuesta es la misma Buki-kun" (muy, muy de repente usare los prefijos)

-"Te eh dicho que no me llames así"- cerro un puño con enojo

-"¿Entonces prefieres Koto-kun?"- Kentaro no pudo evitar reírse ya que Takeshi seguía medio inconsciente por el golpe que le dio Eri

-"No, vengo a hablar de negocios Mei"- dijo poniendo una galante sonrisa

-"Dije que no"- Meiling hizo a un lado al que también era su jefe para poder salir, pero su voz la detuvo de nuevo

-"Y si te digo que te sacare de la sección de chismes y entraras a las noticias serias que tanto quieres"-

-"¿Hablas en serio Kotobuki?"- dijo una sorprendida Eri

-"¿Por qué no? Ella misma lo dijo, lleva trabajando aquí dos años y ah hecho un magnífico trabajo en esta sección, si me da las historias que tanto quiero… estamos hablando de la mayor historia de Sakura Kinomoto que puedas traerme, subirás de inmediato a donde quieres, somos una televisora pequeña, pero saldrás al aire con más frecuencia e iras a comunicar cosas como política y asesinatos… ya sabes que sucio es este trabajo"- la oferta llego a los oídos de la oriental como eco, salir de la sección de chismes y entrar a lo que ella consideraba noticias serias, si lograba de hacerse de una poca de experiencia en ese ambiente, se sentiría más segura de ir a buscar otras vacantes mas grandes… incluso se sentiría bien de entrar a trabajar a la empresa de su primo, una empresa seria… adoraba a sus compañeros pero "Hinoto TV" era considerado la burla de la televisión, no era tomada muy en serio, gracias a sus reportajes había adquirido un poco de renombre pero no llegaba ni al primer escalón de "LH Maho Studios & Records"

-"¿Hablas en serio Kotobuki?"-

-"Muy en serio Mei… dame historias de Sakura Kinomoto y yo te daré lo que quieres, ambos ganamos"- Meiling lo pensó por un minuto solamente, después de todo ese era su trabajo, lo personal y lo laboral… nunca se mezclaban

-"De acuerdo, te daré todo lo interesante de Sakura Kinomoto, pero tu tendrás que poner lo que acabas de decir por escrito Kotobuki"-

-"Claro"-

-"Solo fotógrafos, son más fácil de ocultar que los camarógrafos"-

-"Podemos usar una pequeña video grabadora de buena calidad"-

-"De acuerdo… pero lo tendrás que poner por escrito antes de obtener algo de mí, ya te lo dije"-

-"Un minuto, esas historias… las compartirás con migo ¿Verdad mi amor?"- antes de darse cuenta Eri ya estaba colgada del cuello de su esposo, mientras comenzaba a besarlo

-"Claro que si princesa mía"- el tono de voz ya no era el seguro de hace unos momentos, era muy por el contrario la típica voz de un hombre idiotamente enamorado, y por si fuera poco fácil de manipular

-"WOW no sabía que eso se podía hacer en la oficina"-

-"Nunca me imagine que Eri era así de controladora"- mientras tapaba sus ojos con una mano

-"Vámonos de aquí"- Meiling tomo a ambos fotógrafos de las orejas y salió de la oficina de Eri

-"Ay, ay, ay eso duele Meiling"-

-"Tenemos trabajo y no hay tiempo que perder"-

-"¿Que se supone que haremos?"-

-"Hay una fiesta a la que Sakura asistirá este sábado"-

-"Yo tengo una pregunta antes de que nos aclares como demonios sabes eso"-

-"Habla"- aunque ella ya se imaginaba de qué trataba

-"¿Por qué no querías aceptarlo?"- pregunto Takeshi

-"Es verdad, jamás había rechazado algo, y menos si podía darte créditos"-

-"Oh… lo hiciste con la intención de que te ofrecieran otro puesto"-

-"Debo admitir que no lo planee pero… no quería por que yo… conozco a Sakura Kinomoto desde la preparatoria"-

-"¿¡De verdad!"- grito Kentaro

-"Calla, si escuchan eso Eri y Kotobuki, querrán información que no tengo, no éramos amigas, solo la conocí de vista"-

-"Ya veo… ¿cómo sabes lo de la fiesta?"-

-"Yo la organizo"-

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo…

-"¿Hablas en serio Chris?"- pregunto Tomoyo al teléfono

-"Claro que si cariño, créeme que estoy de lo mas indignada, pero ese tonto presidente de pacotilla insistió, quiere estar presente para cuando firmen en contrato, en traducción quiere evaluar mi criterio al escoger a los actores, será más fácil, Sakura podrá conocer a su coprotagonista"-

-"Bueno si… pero ya habíamos hecho que nuestro abogado cambiara sus planes"-

-"Comprendo, pero no te preocupes, el lunes a primera hora lleguen aquí, para que lo primero que se atienda en su agenda sean ustedes"-

-"De acuerdo, ahí estaremos"- Tomoyo cerró el celular y miro a Fye aun detrás del escritorio

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Te salvaste, el presidente de la compañía quiere estar presente cuando firmemos el contrato, así que el lunes a primera hora tenemos que estar ahí"- Chií estaba a su lado con la bandeja del té en sus brazos

-"Bueno Chií ya sabes que hacer por favor"-

-"Si, con permiso"-

-"Es una niña de lo mas adorable"- comento Sakura con una sonrisa

-"Es hija de mi tío, vendría siendo mi prima, pero insiste en decirme tío, cuando me entere que necesitaba trabajo no dude en ofrecérselo, es muy eficiente y responsable"-

-"Buena elección, bueno iremos a comer con Misaki, y más tarde pasaremos por ustedes para ir a cenar"- hablo una entusiasta Sakura

-"Me parece una idea excelente, Misaki estará encantada de verlas, desde la boda… ese fue la última vez que las vio si mal no recuerdo"-

-"Si"-

-"Bueno, entonces son se diga mas, nos vamos en su camioneta o en mi auto"-

-"En la camioneta, Kurogane estará encantado de ver a Misaki"- el tono de voz de Sakura llevaba algo de malicia y Tomoyo gustosa le siguió el juego

-"Es cierto, después de todo antes de la boda habían pasado muchos años en los lo que no se veían, me pregunto qué tan contenta se pondrá"-

-"Claro… seguro se pondrá contentísima, estamos hablando de que vera a "Ku-chan"- Fye se había quedado estático en la entrada, escuchando las palabras maliciosas de las princesas demonio, pero no eran del todo celos por esa forma cariñosa de referirse a Kurogane, no, ni siquiera por que se conocieran desde hacía mucho y él ni siquiera lo supo hasta años después, y tampoco que para Kurogane no fuera Misaki o Misa, si no MI- Sakí-chan, claro que no le molestaba ya que entre ellos solo había un profundo amor de amigos de infancia y de amigos… solo eso

-"Creo que…"- antes de que el rubio pudiera decir alguna protesta fue empujado hasta el aparcamiento del despacho, donde Kurogane las esperaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con calma

-"¿Qué hace este demonio aquí?"-

-"Vamos Kuro-tan, no me digas que no te alegra que iré con ustedes de paseo"- un ligero ronroneo mientras se le pegaba al cuerpo los escalofríos no cesaban

-"Aléjate de mi alíen pervertido"- Sakura y Tomoyo estallaron en carcajadas mientras subían a la camioneta en la parte trasera y Fye se acomodaba en el lado del copiloto con Kurogane, este suspiro con frustración cuando lo vio a su lado –"¿A dónde?"- pregunto con desgano

-"A mi casa"-

-"¿Qué haremos en la casa del idiota este?"-

-"Veremos a Misaki"- contestaron al unisonó las muchachas

-"¿Sakí-chan? Hace tiempo que no la veo"-

-"Eso mismo pensaron ellas… ¿podrías no decirle Sakí-chan?"-

-"Toda la vida le eh dicho así"-

-"Si bueno…"-

-"Los elotes no tienen maíz, ¿Verdad Sakura?"-

-"Definitivamente"-

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

La casa de Fye y Misaki estaba ubicada al norte de la ciudad, una zona alejada del ruido y los estrago de Tokio, tal vez 40 minutos en auto, pero se hacia un agradable viaje en buena compañía, Fye les había explicado su titánica mañana diaria para llegar al despacho siempre puntual, no era un sacrificio el despertarse más temprano de lo normal, ni el viaje diario en auto, ya que una vez salía de su hogar, su esposa le llamaba para platicar con él, cuando no podía levantarse debido al cansancio de haber estado revisando exámenes durante la noche, la radio y buena música hacían su labor

-"Es una ventaja que no tengas problemas para levantarte, en cambio yo, uff aun no me quito ese mal habito"-

-"Si, y la que más lo sufrimos somos Kurogane y yo, imagínate Fye, aun en parís Kurogane tenía que llegar temprano para ayudarme a levantarla, y estamos hablando de que una modela no podía salir de su casa sin al menos un peinado decenté y un ligero maquillaje"- Fye sonrió

-"¡No es mi culpa! La cama me seduce"-

-"Había días en que tenía que venir mi tío Fujitaka para levantarla, ¿Te imaginas eso?"-

-"Me desvelaba"-

-"Tus trasnoches no superaban la media noche"-

-"¡Pero, despertarme al día siguiente a las 4 o 5 de la mañana por alguno de los miles de trabajos que me conseguías si es sacrificio!"- Sakura puso un puchero bastante gracioso ya que daba la impresión de ser una niña y no una mujer de 25 años

-"¿Cómo está el señor Kinomoto?"- pregunto Fye cambiando drásticamente de tema

-"Feliz, está trabajando en dos museos En Le Louvre y en el Muséum national d'Histoire naturelle"-

-"Dijo después de su ultima excavación, donde encontraron una momia y un montón de tesoros con ella que ya no estaba joven para andar en esas cosas, se tuvieron que enfrentar a unos ladrones de tumbas ¿puedes creerlo? Papá aprendió a tirar… pero no se atrevió y cuando unos de los hombres se le abalanzo le lastimo la espalda"-

-"Le dije a mi tío que cualquiera tendría miedo de disparar un arma, digo cualquier persona con sangre en las venas y eso de que se lastimo, hasta yo me hubiera lastimado si alguien se me hubiera echado encima"-

-"Es un pretexto de papá, goza de mejor condición y salud que todos los que estamos en esta camioneta"-

-"¿Quiere más tiempo con ellos verdad?"-

-"Siete años y la culpa no desaparece"- Sakura simplemente suspiro con un aire de resignación

-"Llegamos"- la camioneta paro frente a una casa estilo francés, (ver link en mi perfil) de los mas encantadora

-"Fiuu, y ese fue el regalo e bodas"- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-"Tu si sabes silbar"-

-"Pero me encanta ese sonido raro que haces"- la chica le sonrió de nuevo y ayudo a las chicas a bajar como buen caballero

-"Misaki estará encantada de verlas"-

-"Y nosotras de verla a ella"- dijo Tomoyo, al entrar a la casa solamente pudieron notar un hermoso ambiente familiar, había una especie de calor que los inundaba, lo que más sintieron fue el amor en la pareja, en las paredes habían fotos de ellos y de sus familias, y seguramente pronto estarían tapizadas de fotos de sus futuros hijos

-"¿Esta es una foto de Hikaru?"- Sakura noto de inmediato una ecografía donde realmente no se notaba mucho, más que unas pequeñas sobras blancas

-"Si… fue del día que nos dijeron que venía en camino"-

-"Fye… ¿Eres tú?"- la voz dulce provenía de la sala, y de inmediato una bonita mujer de ojos azules de y cabello castaño rojizo apareció en el marco, de baja estatura, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro apenas ver a los invitados, sobre todo al moreno, de inmediato corrió hacia el ignorando a todos –"¡Ku-chan!"- lo abrazo con fuerza y él respondió con gusto

-"Sakí-chan, que gusto verte"- beso su frente y le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que pocas personas conocían, Tomoyo le dio ligero codazo a Sakura para que se fijara en Fye, el abogado tenia las mejillas infladas haciendo un gracioso puchero

-"Que malo ha sido Ku-chan, no has venido a visitarme desde la boda"- un puchero mas por parte de la muchacha

-"Lo siento Sakí-chan, hemos estado ocupados ¿Verdad Sakura?"- Sakura y Tomoyo que estaban tratando de reprimir una carcajada, levantaron de inmediato lo cabeza y asintió

-"Sakura… lo siento no las vi… pero mira que hermosa estas"- tomo sus manos y la miro de arriba abajo –"Tomoyo, mírate nada mas, también estas preciosa ¿Pero por qué no me dijeron que venían? hubiera preparado el platillo favorito de Ku-chan"-

-"El Tonkatsu de Sakí-chan es el mejor ¿Lo prepararas para mí la próxima vez?"-

-"Claro que si Ku-chan"- el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de Misaki D. Flourite –"Hola Fye ¿Qué tal la oficina cariño?"- se acerco y beso su mejilla cariñosamente

-"Misaki-chiiii deja de consentir a Kuro-tannnn"- un golpe rápido a la cabeza

-"Deja de decirle así a Ku-chan Fye, sabes muy bien que le molesta mucho"-

-"Pero tú le dices Ku-chan"- mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-"Por que solo yo puedo decirle así"- Sakura y Tomoyo estallaron en carcajadas –"Nadie más puede ponerle apodos Fye"-

-"¿Sigues defendiéndome de el?"-

-"Por supuesto, yo dije que nadie más le pondría apodos a Ku-chan en mi presencia"-

-"Ya no te sientas mal Fye, sabes muy bien que tan sobre protectora es Misaki con Kurogane"-

-"Así es, debiste saberlo en cuanto dijimos que lo traeríamos aquí"- la cara graciosa de Fye era como la de un perrito exigiendo atención, Sakura y Tomoyo le daban atención, peor este cachorro quería la atención de Misaki

-"Misaki-chi…"- la voz de ruego llamo la atención de Misaki la cual dirigía a Kurogane a la sala, al ver la cara de cachorrito triste no pudo evitar enternecerse

-"Oh Fye… mi lindo cachorrito"-

-"¿Cachorrito?"- dijeron al unisonó los tres para después estallar en sonoras carcajadas

-"Vamos sabes que te amo más que a nada, si no… no me hubiera casado contigo, pero Ku-chan es mi preciado amigo de la infancia, casi un hermano… sabes que le quiero mucho"- se paro sobre la punta de sus pies tomo la cara de Fye entre sus manos y beso sus labios

-"Y dice que Yukito y Kotori derraman miel"- dijo en confidencia a Sakura

-"Si, yo estoy a punto de tener un coma diabético"-

-"Hay dios mío, donde están mis modales, Fye vamos a traerles té, por favor siéntense"- Sakura y Tomoyo definitivamente se estaban divirtiendo mucho, adoraban a sus amigos y después de comer quedaron en ir a cenar más tarde, tendrían que hacer mas visitas pero mientras tanto algo mas antes que nada… había una fiesta a la que tenían que ir

δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ~δ

-"Deja de insistir, yo no pienso ir a esa dichosa fiesta, y tu tampoco"- decía Tomoyo

-"¿Por que no? Será divertido, vamos un rato, estoy harta de estar encerrada, con sinceridad Tomoyo me hace falta un buen vodka"-

-"Borracha"- dijo con burla

-"Mira Tomoyo, a ti también te hace falta un trago, música, baile, divertirte, y las luces de un buen antro te harán muy bien, anda di que si por favor"- Tomoyo suspiro –"Anda… sí que s por favor"- Sakura puso su mejor cara de cachorro de veterinaria… Tomoyo volvió a suspirar

-"Bien, bien iremos… pero nada de tequila**** Sakura, ¡ ¿entendiste?"-

-"Nada de tequila lo prometo"-

-"Entonces… ¿Qué te pondrás?"-

El ambiente era simplemente fantástico, la gente estaba reunida en varios grupos, las mesas con gente riendo, bebidas alcohólicas en cada mesa, una barra libre que servían todo lo que pidieran, las luces se movían por todo el lugar, la música resonaba en los oídos y gente bailando.

-"Que buen ambiente se ve por aquí"-

-"¡Eriol! Bienvenido ¿Verdad que si?"-

-"Buen trabajo, ¿y quien más te ayudo a organizar este monstruo de diversión?"-

-"Vamos, algo como esto lleva mi nombre por todos lados, así que… ¿Qué importan los demás?"- dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-"No darle crédito a los demás es demasiado… egocentrista ¿No crees?"-

-"Algo de ego nunca hace nada malo"-

-"Bien pero… ¿Qué planeas Meiling?"-

-"¿Planear? No tengo idea de que me estás hablando"- hablo con una voz inocente, esa voz inocente que Eriol conocía también, lo que fuera que Meiling planeara no significaba que fuera algo bueno

-"Entonces… ¿Qué significa ese de ahí… y ese de allá?"- dijo señalando tanto a Takeshi como a Kentaro

-"Ahí y allá, tú hablas de Takeshi y Kentaro… bueno querían dinero extra y son excelentes fotógrafos, les comente de la fiesta que organizaba y que necesitaba un par de fotógrafos, así de simple, accedieron encantados"-

-"El hecho de que el joven Shukaido y Higashikunimaru estén aquí me huele a problemas Mei"-

-"Pero si ellos todo lo que están haciendo son unas cuantas fotografías para un álbum de recuerdo que enviare a las casas de los chicos es todo"-

-"No te metas en problemas"- fue lo último que dijo el inglés antes de dirigirse directamente a la barra

-"¡No te olvides de firmar!"- grito alegre, una vez lo perdió de vista comenzó a morderse la uña de su pulgar como señal de nerviosismo –"¿Dónde demonios esta Daidouji con Kinomoto? Si no llegan… ¿Dónde conseguiré buenas fotografías de ella?... por otra parte ¿Por qué demonios no ah llegado Xiao Lang?"- pensó la chica esto último con enojo, se alejo de la entrada con recelo pero se acerco a Takeshi el cual tomaba fotografías de un par de mujeres que se abrazaban felizmente –"Takeshi"- este volteo a verla –"Asegúrate de tomar muchas fotografías"-

-"Claro… ¿Pero… como sabremos que ya llego Sakura?"-

-"Mantenme en la mira todo el tiempo, yo veré como hacerte la señal, además seguramente la reconocerás enseguida, no la pierdas, y dile a Kentaro también"- Takeshi asintió y educadamente se alejo de las mujeres para encontrarse con Kentaro y decirle lo que le acaba de hablar con Meiling, la china regreso a la entrada recibiendo a más personas

-"Llegamos"- dijo Kurogane parándose una cuadra antes del antro-bar

-"Genial"- dijo alegre Sakura mientras se acomodaba el flequillo bajo el sombrero de tango negro

-"Hay gente en la entrada"- dijo una antipática Tomoyo

-"Deja ya de ser tan antipática ¿Quieres? Estoy segura de que puedes poner una cara más animada"-

-"Tal vez si estuviera interesada en ir… Sakura esto me huele a problemas"-

-"¿Vez alguna cámara?" dijo asomándose por la ventana de su prima

-"Si"- hablo molesta

-"Son cámaras personales, de aquí las veo"-

-"Pero una de esas basta para vender"-

-"Ya basta Tomoyo, venimos a divertirnos, y tu no lo haces nada fácil"- la cara molesta de su amiga pareció afectarle, y es que no era que quisiera causarle molestias a ella, era solamente que algo le decía que las cosas no serian tan buenas como ella esperaba, esa fiesta le olía a problemas por donde quiera que la viese

-"Esta bien lo siento"-

-"Vamos por favor, dime que intentaras relajarte con una copa de vino, seguro habrá, después de encontrarnos con unos cuantos amigos nos iremos y fin de la fiesta, incluso podemos seguir la fiesta en casa, es más le diremos a Eriol que nos acompañe, seguramente estará aquí"-

-"Dios nos libre de encontrarnos a ese demonio"- Sakura rio –"Kurogane, yo te llamare por cualquier percance"-

-"Estaré donde quedamos esperando hasta que me llames, no me moveré… y cuídense"- ambas asintieron y bajaron juntas de la camioneta una vez cerrada Kurogane arranco y se alejo

-"¿Lista?"- Tomoyo asintió aun con dudas…

Sakura y Tomoyo aun estaban en la entrada y esta última no tenía una cara tan animada y deseosa de diversión como la primera. Sakura llevaba un abrigo blanco que cubría el short corto negro, la camisa de tres cuartos de tiza de un gris oscuro, y el chaleco encina de seda, el cual tenía un ligero brillo resaltando sobre la ropa, unos botines de tacón mediano los cuales estaban decorados con algunos cadenas que le daban un toque moderno y elegante, el sombrero de tango negro sobre su cabello arreglado suelto, sus únicos accesorios eran varias pulseras en ambas manos, desde delgadas hasta gruesas. Por otro lado Tomoyo vestía un poco más sencilla pero sin dejar de verse a la moda, ella vestía un pantalón entubado negro con tirantes delgados de algo parecido a la seda ya que este tenía un brillo particular una camisa sin mangas que tenía delante lo que parecía algunos encajes con un pronunciado escote donde se veía una gargantilla delgada al cuello pero que al caer se hacía más gruesa, su cabello arreglado también suelto igual que Sakura, sus tacones aguja más altos que los de Sakura negros

-"Vamos Tomoyo, relájate vamos a buscar alguna bebida, este lugar pinta para algo bueno"-

-"¿Daidouji? ¿Kinomoto?"-

-"Si… ¿Meiling?"-

-"¡Es fantástico! Qué bueno que pudieron venir"- Meiling se abalanzo sobre ambas chicas para abrazarlas

-"Hay fotógrafos"- dijo Tomoyo en cuanto sintió un flash

-"Si, es para nosotros, hare un álbum de la fiesta, luego lo enviare a las casa o trabajos de los chicos, pero dejen sus abrigos por favor, a miren escriban aquí la dirección a la que se los enviare"- había un grueso cuaderno lleno de direcciones y números telefónicos

-"Ya tienes mi numero, solo llámame cuando los tengas listo y yo misma enviare a alguien por el mío y el de Sakura"-

-"Oh… ok, bueno síganme"- discretamente Meiling miro a su alrededor y noto que Takeshi ya estaba fotografiando en su dirección –"Miren aquí todos los recién llegados están firmando las fotografías de los años de la preparatoria para confirmar su asistencia, se me hizo una buena idea, esta es la fotografía de tu grupo mira Daidouji, anda firma y tu Kinomoto mira, aquí está la de tu grupo"- sobre el caballete estaba la enorme fotografía la cual en la parte de arriba mostraba dos más pequeñas, la primera de su primer año, y la segunda… del segundo año de preparatoria y la ultima mostraba la faceta de niña fea de Sakura aun –"Es una lástima que el cambio de look que te hiciste hubiera sido después de tomar estas fotografías"-

-"No importa"- Sakura tomo el marcador y firmo su nombre –"Sera más divertido así… quizás ya ni me recuerden"- Sakura hablo con una sonrisa

-"Bueno diviértanse yo tengo que seguir recibiendo gente"-

-"Tomoyo!"- una chica le hizo señas a Tomoyo y esta sonrió, la morena había logrado más amigos que la castaña por lo que no se sorprendió, a ella se le ilumino el rostro para después ver a Sakura con algo de culpa

-"Anda ve, diviértete que es lo que quiero"-

-"Te buscare en un rato"- Sakura asintió y vio a Tomoyo abrazar a varias chicas con alegría, sabía que al final se divertiría, sintiéndose algo sola decidió ir por lo que le interesaba un buen trago, camino hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete

-"¿Qué te sirvo guapa?"- Sakura no pude evitar reírse cuando le dijeron guapa… el ver esa fotografía con la Sakura de la preparatoria le había traído muchos recuerdos

-"Dame una copa de nada*****… sin tequila"-

-"Enseguida"- Sakura veía como preparaba su bebida y en un dos por tres ya la tenía frente a ella, comenzó a beberla de prisa, sabía que no le haría efecto como era debido, el barman la miraba sorprendido, pero más se sorprendí cuando dijo

-"Otra… por favor"-

-"¿Garganta fuerte?"-

-"Tal vez"- estuvo platicando alegremente con el cantinero, el cual resulto muy agradable, durante casi media hora hasta que se le acerco un hombre de cabello negro

-"¿No le parece señorita, que su vestuario es algo veraniego para el clima que hace afuera?"- se sobresalto un poco cuando le hablaron al oído con tanta naturalidad pero después de ver quien era sonrió coqueta

-"Pues es que señor, me temo que el que no enseña… no vende ¿no le parece?"-

-"¿En serio? ¿Y que es lo que vende?"- le susurro al oído y ella también le contesto al oído

-"Amor"- el tono sensual que uso la chica de alguna forma hizo que le diera un escalofrió

-"Vaya ¿y cuanto cuesta el amor que vendes hermosa?"- le sonrió y puso su mano en su espalda

-"Bueno... por ser para ti solo un anillo de compromiso de diamantes y la promesa eterna de serme fiel"- cuando escucho el "precio" puso una cara de dolor

-"Es bastante caro diría yo"-

-"Bueno… por ser mi primer cliente, te cobrare solo un fuerte abrazo y una invitación a cenar ¿Te parece?"-

-"Eso es más razonable"- la bajo del taburete y la abrazo con fuerza –"Me da tanto gusto verte preciosa, pero también estoy enojado contigo, si Meiling no me dice, yo no me hubiera enterado que están aquí"-

-"Lo siento, pero te pagare con esa cena ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo"-

_POV Shaoran_

_Llegue a la bendita fiesta solo porque estaba seguro que Meiling no me dejaría en paz si no asistía, además de que solo dios sabe que haría de venganza_

-"Xiao Lang!"- _para variar mi queridísima prima __nótese en sarcasmo __se me hecho encima como de costumbre, nunca lo admitiría pero me alegraba de que se mirara tan feliz_

-"Mei, suéltame ya"- _tuve que decirle por que al parecer el hecho de asfixiarme no le importaba mucho_

-"Que aburrido, pero me da gusto que hallas venido"-

-"Te dije que vendría"-

-"Pues bienvenido, al centro del lugar hay tres caballetes, donde están unas fotografías, asegúrate de firmar la foto de tu grupo"- _después de decirme esto simplemente me ignoro… ¿para esto me hizo venir mas a fuerza que de ganas? Me miro de nuevo y sonrió _–"Vamos… hay una barra libre que te encantara, esta de lo más completa seguro encontraras que tomar o alguna bebida ¿Tal vez?, el barman es excelente, o puedes ir de cacería por ahí, aun hay chicas solteras"-

_Bien logro llamar mi atención así que camine a donde estaban los dichosos caballetes, mire la fotografía del que fue mi grupo por tres años sin fijarme en quienes habían asistido, solo me fije que había muchas firmas… no quería ver… seguramente me traería muchos recuerdos que pretendo olvidar._

_Cuando di media vuelta pude ver la barra que dijo Mei, y ahí estaba sentada una visión definitivamente, era una chica que aun de espaldas parecía una diosa, un hermoso trasero, unas largas y torneadas piernas, la cintura delgada como de avispa, aun de espaldas me daba cuenta que seguramente de un pecho de la más generoso, el cabello… a __quien le importa el color, la luz no me dejaba detectarlo, pero parecía rubio,__ caía como cascada sobre esa hermosa espalda, estaba a punto de ir a la caza __solo por que Mei lo sugirió_

_Cuando me di cuenta que Eriol se acercaba a mi chica, porque está más que claro que una vez que me fijaba en una mujer era mía hasta que me aburriera, el descaradamente le hablaba al oído y ella por un momento parecía sobresaltada pero después su hermoso cuerpo se relajo, el sombrero que llevaba no me permitía verle la cara solo pude ver un poco sus labios y vi que sonreía le contesto y el idiota de Eriol puso su sonrisa de conquista, la conocía bien porque era muy parecida a la que yo usaba a diario, no sé que tanto hablaron, no me atreví a acercarme, pero de un momento a otro el la bajo del taburete y la abrazo con fuerza, estuvieron hablando así parados y abrazados __el tenia las manos alrededor de su cintura el muy maldito__ mientras reían y hablaban, después caminaron hasta la pista de baile, supuse que se pondrían a bailar pero en vez de eso, Eriol la ayudo a subir a una tarima demasiado alta, tanto que la cara de ese desgraciado suertudo, quedaba a la altura de sus pechos y ella abría sus exquisitas piernas para que se acomodara ¿desde cuándo ese idiota cuatro ojos hacia las cosas tan rápido? Se supone que su lema eran las cosas lentas se disfrutan mas, ¿donde quedo su estúpido lema?_

_Fin POV Shaoran_

-"Esta posición es algo comprometedora para ¿No te parece cariño?"-

-"A quien le importa, estoy con mi querido amigo Eriol después de todo, además aquí no deben de haber reporteros"- Eriol rio nerviosamente –"¿Sabes algo que yo no?"-

-"Mira cariño, como no te quiero mentir, pues mejor me quedo callado, además siempre se cosas que tu no"-

-"Ja, ja que gracioso, bueno ahora si dime"-

-"Cierto te estaba regañando por no haberme hablado ¿sabes cuantas oportunidades perdí para poder invitar a Tomoyo a salir?"- Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada que la música electrónica tapo

-"Querrás decir, las oportunidades para ser rechazado"-

-"Eso es cruel Sakura ¿sabes cuantos tiempo llevo en celibato desde que decidí recuperara a Tomoyo?"- Sakura puso una cara escéptica

-"¿Cuántos?"-

-"Seis meses"- de nuevo se soltó riendo –"Vamos tu sabes que para mi es un gran sacrificio"- dejo caer su cabeza entre el regazo de Sakura y su pecho

-"Lo sé"- a Sakura no parecía molestarle la posición, enredo sus dedos en el cabello del inglés y puso su frente junto a la suya –"Se que la quieres, pero también sabes lo necia que es, yo te creo, la cosa es hacer que ella escuche"-

-"Lo sé"- dijo con cierto pesar, aquella debilidad era de lo más extraña en el moreno, pero es que solo Sakura estaba al 100% enterada de toda la situación que vivían Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji, además Eriol solo enfrente de Sakura se mostraría así, sabía que realmente nadie les prestaba atención por eso no se preocupaba

-"Vamos, trata de divertirte, tal vez tengas suerte y puedas robarle un beso a Tomoyo"-

-"¿Ella está aquí?"-

-"¿Tanto te sorprende? Vino por que yo se lo pedí, pero cuando llegamos se encontró con una amiga y dijo que me buscaría después... De eso creo que ya es una hora... Hasta que llegaste me divertí platicando con el barman, porque tardaste tanto ¿Que estabas haciendo eh?"-

-"Platicaba con ex compañeros también y de quienes ya estaban casados y cosas así"- Sakura puso cara de horror -"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Matrimonio... Algo a lo que pretendo huirle durante mucho tiempo, soy más feliz soltera"-

-"Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras de las qué decía que de grande quería ser una buena esposa"- dijo con burla el inglés

-"Si bueno, cosas que dicen los niños"- Sakura y tenía bastante rato que se sentía observada cuando de reojo alcanzo a ver a un hombre que los veía directamente, la modelo vio unos lentes oscuros que llevaba Eriol en el saco -"Lindos"- se los puso

-"¿Qué haces?"-

-"Houston tenemos un espía a las tres en punto, proceda con disimulo"- Eriol no pudo evitar reírse, pero noto de reojo a la persona que los observaba

-"Oh ya veo... No hay de qué preocuparse... ¿Que no lo reconoces?"-

-"Pues noo, son demasiados mis admiradores para acordarme de todos"- Eriol se estaba divirtiendo con la falsa presunción de Sakura

-"Es tu culpa el ser acosada, mira que traer estas fachas que no dejan mucho a la imaginación"- Sakura no pudo evitar reírse

-"Vamos bien que te gusta eres la envidia del lugar, por otro lado yo soy una santa"-

-"Una santa pecadora"-

-"Déjame decirte que me postularon para ser la próxima madre Teresa de Calcuta, así que hijo mío dime tus pecados y problemas que yo sabré guiarte"- dijo en un tono dramático haciendo reír al morena

-"Madre... Tengo muchos problemas, me enamore de una mujer"-

-"Malo si no hijo mío"- Eriol la miro feo y ella sonrió burlona

-"No madre, es que esta mujer es necia, orgullosa, tirana, celosa, posesiva, histérica, paranoica"- el joven recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-"Infiel ¿no que amabas a Tomoyo? además esos no son problemas tonto, es tener un muy mal gusto"-

-"Graciosa"-

-"Lo se... Tu amigo comienza a ponerme nerviosa"-

-"Pues deberías dejar que te lo presente, te puede convertir en una estrella de inmediato"- Sakura se rió de manera burlona para acomodarse mejor los lentes de Eriol

-"Cariño yo ya soy una estrella… Pero ya en serio, tu amigo me pone nervios… ¿Tiene vida?"- Eriol asintió –"Pues no parece"- Sakura se quito los lentes y comenzó a sentirse intensamente observada, mientras que el su acompañante la miraba con curiosidad

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"-

-"¿Sentiste eso?"-

-"¿El qué?"-

-"Como si te hubiesen tomado una foto"- el joven miro alrededor, pero lo cierto era que había luces por todas partes y más de uno tomaba fotografías que conmemoraría el reencuentro

-"Por todos lados están tomando fotografías Sakura"-

-"Pero nos tomaron a nosotros... ¿Por qué?"-

-"Creí que Tomoyo era la paranoica"- hablo con burla

-"Calla, esto no es de risa... Eriol en serio creo que algo está pasando en la entrada... Ayúdame a bajar"- al notar la seriedad y preocupación en su voz Eriol tomo su cintura y ella se sujeto de sus hombros hasta que la puso en el piso

-"¿Estás bien?"- ella asintió levemente volteo a la izquierda

-"Sentí de nuevo un flash"- Eriol se quito el saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Sakura

-"Cúbrete, iré a ver qué sucede, quédate aquí y no te muevas"- le dijo con seriedad

-"Esta bien"-

POV Sakura

_Empecé a sentirnos observados desde hacía un rato, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, que tal vez la fama se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza así que me limite a seguir bromeado con Eriol._

_Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que mi prioridad era disfrutar a un amigo de toda la vida, pero cuando sentí los flashes ya no pide soportarlo, quería pasar desapercibida simplemente por el hecho de que sería mi ultima chance de disfrutar mi vida lejos de cámaras, pero tal como le dije a Tomoyo el ocultarme atraería más la atención._

_Eriol me había dejado su saco así que me cubrí el resto del cabello dando gracias al sombrero que había decidido llevar esa noche, pero de repente me sorprendí mucho y sentí una especie de deja vú, era como si los brazos alrededor de mi cintura los conociera más que a mí misma, unos brazos fuertes y firmes que me hicieron sentir segura_

-"Hola preciosa, dime ¿Por qué te dejaron tan sola?"- _el susurro en mi oído fue como un martilleo incontrolable, la voz, yo conocía esa voz, pero de alguna forma mi mente se negaba a darle cara, forma y nombre _–"Hace muy poco estabas muy risueña, ¿no podrías brindarme una de esas sonrisas?_"- estaba en shock no podía creer la osadía de este tipejo al tocarme y hablarme con tanta confianza._

_Como pude me di la vuelta pero el tipo no me soltaba pero no sé si me arrepentí o agradecí el ver ese rostro, esos ojos, esa boca… el cabello. Todo era diferente y a la vez igual… a excepción del cabello seguía siendo el mismo desastre de siempre, sonreí sin saber por qué, puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, quería asegurarme que no fuera una ilusión… no lo era, el estaba ahí de carne y hueso, frente a mi mirándome con tanta sorpresa que estaba a punto de burlarme de él pero su voz no me lo permitió_

_-"_Sakura…"- _su voz fue una revelación para mí –"_¿Sakura?... ¿Eres Sakura?"- _tal y como le había dicho a Tomoyo, quizás ni siquiera me reconocería_

_-"_Presi…"- _fue lo único que atine a decir cuando me jalaron lejos de él –"_Espera… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Tomoyo?"-

-"Date prisa la prensa está en la entrada, hay muchos fotógrafos y reporteros"- _era Tomoyo la que me jalaba sujetándome fuertemente de mi mano izquierda, pero note algo irregular en su caminar _

-"Tomoyo… Estas ebria"- _ no lo pregunte lo afirme_

-"Estas loca estoy perfectamente"- _sentí a alguien siguiéndome, mire hacia atrás esperando que fuera el presi, pero era Eriol _

-"Los reporteros penetraron el lugar, hay que sacarte de aquí"- _el tomo mi mano derecha y caminaba a nuestro paso _–"¿Sabes a donde llevarla?"- _le pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo _

_-"_¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Largo! Ni Sakura ni yo te necesitamos"- _ por solo ese instante volteo a verle y de repente ¡ZAZ! Tomoyo se cayó, ya decía yo que estaba ebria _–"¡Carajo! Eso duele ¿maldito piso estas en mi contra verdad?"- _de no ser por que nos seguían y no tenía idea de cuál era el lugar en que supuestamente Kurogane nos estaría esperando me abría reído_

-"Tomoyo… cariño ¿Sabes a donde debemos ir?"- _ella me miro muy feo_

-"Claro que se a donde vamos"- _mire como trataba de pararse, Eriol le ofreció su mano pero la ignoro por completo, volviendo a caer irremediablemente –"_Maldito piso que está en mi contra"-

-"Cuando me diga por donde salimos la cargas y me sigues"- _Eriol asintió obedientemente _–"Tomoyo, linda… ¿Dime por donde vamos a salir?"-

-"A un lado de la cabina del DJ hay una puerta ahí nos espera Kuro-pon"- _en cuanto dijo eso Eriol la tomo en sus brazos y casi corrimos a la cabina, mire hacia atrás y los reporteros tomaban fotografías por todos lados, parece que me buscaban, pero no lograban verme, daba gracias al cielo que el lugar era bastante grande_

-"¡ALLA ESTA!"- _hable demasiado rápido, corrimos lo más rápido posible y abrí la puerta que dijo Tomoyo, la camioneta negra nos estaba esperando, y en cuando se abrió la puerta escuche el sonido del motor encendiéndose, abrí la puerta del vehículo, moví el asiento para que Eriol entrara con Tomoyo en brazos y después me subí yo, conocía la rutina, Kuro puso reversa mientras yo me escondía en el piso bajo la cobija café que había ahí. Después de varios minutos… muchos diría yo, Kurogane hablo._

_FIN POV de Sakura _

-"Nadie nos sigue Sakura, sal de ahí"- la chica no tardo nada en obedecerle

-"¿Qué no era una reunión privada?"-

-"Parece que los reporteros no conocen el significado de privado"- dijo Eriol desde atrás, Sakura giro los ojos y de repente parecía como si hubiera recordado algo, Kurogane detestaba a Eriol… bueno más bien le caía mal… para el caso es lo mismo

-"Por cierto Sakura… ¿Qué hace _**ese**_ aquí?"- la pregunta del millón, claro Sakura sabia la respuesta, ¿habría premio?

-"Bueno… es simple mi querido Kurogane, la dama que está ahora recostada en el regazo de Eriol… que por cierto no tengo idea de a qué hora se durmió… se le ocurrió que era muy buena idea el emborracharse, por lo tanto se cayó… ya sabes cómo es borracha… cuando nos dijo donde estarías esperándonos la cargo para traerla conmigo y así mi querido Kurogane se resuelve este caso"- el tono de Sherlock Holmes hizo a Eriol reír mas no a Kurogane –"Llama al doctor para que este en la casa cuando lleguemos no quiero pensar que Tomoyo se torció el tobillo o se hizo algún esguince, y si eso pasa… hay no mejor llama al doctor… y toma el camino largo

-"¿El camino largo? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Por que se me antojo mirar el paisaje y después tal vez dormir"- Kurogane murmuro algo que no se entendió… pero seguro no era nada bueno, sin embargo Eriol agradeció internamente a Sakura, le estaba dando la oportunidad de admirar a Tomoyo mas de cerca.

Eriol acariciaba la mejilla de Tomoyo, después su cabello y admiraba la perfecta forma de sus curvas, aquella belleza de angel tan característica de ella, su piel nívea, suave como la seda, las pestañas gruesas, espesas y risadas, que eran adornadas por un par de hermosas gemas color violeta, sus pechos eran hermosos, de forma generosa, las caderas sensuales, provocativas, la cintura delicada, como si de solo tocarla se rompiera, las hermosas piernas largas, como si hubiesen sido esculpidas por el mismo Miguel Ángel o creadas por Botticelli, mas de una vez le llego a decir por los caminos de Paris, en los museos donde hubiera alguna de sus obras, que ella era un ángel de carne y hueso creado por Botticelli… Enviado especialmente para él.

Se pregunto si tal vez Tomoyo lo escucharía… definitivamente en este momento lo escucharía, cuando ella estaba dormida y parecía más una ilusión que realidad, seguramente le escucharía, y el podría defenderse de aquel vergonzoso episodio que la separo de su lado… mas estaba decidido a que no fuera para siempre.

-"Llegamos"- Sakura se estiro perezosamente, al parecer de verdad había dormido, cuando bajo tallaba sus ojos como una niña pequeña

-"¿Hoe?... mi abrigo"- dijo con un tono triste

-"Seguramente se quedo en el guardarropa del club"- dijo Kurogane

-"Oh… cierto…mmm Kurogane ¿no te apetece un poco de Sake?"-

-"Si, y si este se queda más tiempo, para pasar el mal rato, ya sabes"- Sakura rio

-"¿Eriol te quedaras a darle dolores de cabeza a Kuro-pon?"-

-"Sakura mejor asegúrate de que el doctor allá llegado por favor"-

-"Cierto"- corrió dentro de la casa

-"Yo puedo llevarla"-

-"Así está bien, yo la puedo bajar sin problemas"- Eriol parecía decir la verdad estaba de pie fuera de la camioneta con la cabeza de la morena descansando en su pecho, la cual sonreía como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño

-"El doctor esta aquí"- salió Sakura a decir –"Acompáñame Kuro-pon"- bajo rápidamente la escalinata que estaba frente a la puerta principal y jalo a Kurogane hasta el interior, sin embargo justo al decir la frase "El doctor esta aquí" Tomoyo se removió en sus brazos

-"Bájame, yo no necesito ningún doctor"- Eriol la coloco en el piso pero no parecía estar lista para ponerse de pie así que sus piernas se doblaron haciendo que Eriol la sostuviera en sus brazos, cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la cara del joven sonrió como solo los borrachos lo hacen, rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y pegos sus labios a los de el, 2l beso fue breve, pero duro lo suficiente para que pudieran verlo Sakura y Kurogane desde la ventana.

Sakura se sintió culpable por un momento, pero… sabia que lo de Tomoyo y Kurogane no funcionaria, simplemente por que su mejor amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada del moreno que besaba, solo tenía que aprender a escuchar para que todo funcionara correctamente

-"¿Me odias?"-

-"No… ¿Sabes dónde está el Sake?"-

-"Donde siempre… ahí deben de haber botellas de tequila, sácalas por favor… y todas las que queden, beberé hasta el amanecer"- miro de reojo como su amigo buscaba en el bar que tenían en la casa, para después mirar de nuevo a un Eriol que llevaba a Tomoyo en sus brazos al interior de la casa

S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S-S&S

_**Y por que el público lo pidió aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia… bueno me imagino que ya mas o menos saben de qué va esta trama, y si no… ya lo averiguaremos juntos… a no se supone que yo si se verdad? No importa**_

_**En lo personal… awwww me encanto la descripción de Eriol para Tomoyo, ya después despertaremos ese lado romántico en Shaoran… pero después. **_

_**Este capítulo… bueno con toda sinceridad trabaje durante mucho tiempo en él, y gracias a todo su apoyo hice en días **__**y según yo bastante aceptable**__** lo que no hice en meses que trabaje con este capítulo, si señores meses y lo digo con orgullo, por que fue una labor bastante pesada, quiero terminar esta historia antes de diciembre, ya que para enero yo retomare mis estudios y seria basten desagradable para mi atrasarme o no poder complacerlos por cuestiones de estudios… y más que nada por que estoy muy oxidada, no por qué no me pudiera hacer un espacio.**_

_**Por otro lado, a todos y cada uno de los que me pidieron seguir con esta historia gracias, de verdad, fue gracias a ustedes que este capítulo está aquí, a los que me agregaron en alertas o favoritos por favor dejen también comentarios, esos son los que motivan a todo escritor.**_

_**Voy a ser caprichosa y a pedirles ese favor, déjenme muchos cometarios, todos y cada uno que lee esta historia para seguir motivándome.**_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Un especial agradecimiento a Astrizk por sus maravillosos consejos con respecto a la edición del capítulo, todavía me falta mejorar, pero muchas gracias fueron de mucha ayuda, creo que ya mejore un poquito no? GRACIAS!**_

_**Hermanito… animo, que todo nos saldrá bien, siempre pasa no?**_

_**E despide Siempre suya**_

_**Sakura Li Kou **_

_**P.D. un agradecimiento especial a mi Black Berry que me permitió escribir lejos de mi Note-Book GRACIAS Black Berry**_

_**Aclaraciones**_

*** **En Japón la edad adulta es a los 20 años. A esa edad ya se puede votar, fumar y beber entre otras cosas. Todos los jóvenes que cumplirán la edad adulta durante ese mismo año celebran el Seijin no hi, el día de la llegada a la mayoría de edad.

******Cumbres Borrascosas: libro de época 100% recomendable y única novela de la autora Emily Brontë

*******El Psicoanalista: Libro de suspenso psicológico 100% recomendable del autor John Katzenbach

********Tequila: es un destilado originario de la ciudad del mismo nombre en el estado de Jalisco, México, pudiéndose encontrar variedades ambarinas e incoloras. Al igual que el mezcal, se elabora a partir de la fermentación y destilado del jugo extraído del agave, en particular el llamado agave azul (tequilana Weber), con denominación de origen en cinco estados de la república mexicana (Guanajuato, Michoacán, Tamaulipas, Nayarit y por supuesto en todo el Estado de Jalisco ya que en los cuatro anteriores sólo se puede producir en algunos municipios). Es quizás la bebida más conocida y representativa de México en el mundo.

*********Copa de Nada: Es una bebida alcohólica preparada que contiene varios tipos de licor como: Ron, Tequila, Brandy, Vodka, Ginebra, Whisky, jugo de piña y naranja, además de granadina…ya les di la receta, como verán esta copa de nada… tiene mucho, en lo personal es de mis favoritas


End file.
